The Smartass Saga ( 1 - 3 )
by BADA55SPARTAN
Summary: I've Been Meaning to Publish Some of these 'Novels' of Mine for Quite a While Now, this is the First One ( Set During Dying Light ) to the Third ( Which is Mostly a Mix of Payday 2 and Some Parts of Assassin's Creed ), if I Get Some Reviews (Hopefully Good) I Might Publish More of these 'Novels', Any Red Archer Live Fans or Him, Himself' there is a Reference to Him in Book 3


_**_BOOK_ONE_**_

_**_PROLOGUE_**_

04.08.26

(Takes Part after the "A Pact with Rais" Quest)

It's the Year 2026 and It was Another Horrible Zombie Infested day in Harran's Zombie Infested streets of Old Town, There was that one Hero that Stopped it from Spreading, Other than Kyle Crane, It was the Badass Sam Wright (Me, I couldn't think of any other names) Just Slicing and Dicing Zombie Heads Off of, Well, Zombies or "Biters" As They are Also Known as (In Dying Light's Universe).

Sam Has Grade Two (But, Three, Four Weeks After Getting it Cut) Black-Blond-ish Mix Colour Hair, Quite a Few Faded Scars Across His Face, Arms and Chest, But with a Deep One Across His Face Going from the Right Side of His Eyebrow to the Left Side of His Mouth, He's Thin, Kind of Lazy, He's Tall-ish, He's Served in Special Forces, Etc (Too Many to Count) and the Air Force for a Little while, He is a Pure Badass in His Mind (As I said Before), Ex-Gamer (for the Time Being Anyways) and He can Roughly Name 85% of All Weaponry in the World (More or Less) and Age 22, 5, 10FT.

_**_CHAPTER 1: HOME AWAY FROM HOME_**_

As Sam Got Back to the "Ember's Tower" His Home for the past 6, 7 Months, As he was climbing up to the Safe Part of the Safe Zone, He was Jumped onto By His One of His Best Friends in Recent Years: "Elizabeth Edwins", They were Best-ish Friends Before the Harran Outbreak, They Originally met at a Music Festival in Boston, While Sam was Visiting One of His and His Father's Friends They'd Met Two Years Before After He Met Her Two Older Twin Siblings: Justin and Holly, After Inventing His P.C Hologram Technology.

Elizabeth Has Black, Short Hair, Blue Eyes, She's a Couple of Months Younger than Sam, She Has a Mild Tan, She's Skinny in the Good Way, Round Medium Sized Chest, Light-ish Dark Freckles, But Fast, Strong and Cunning, She Has Kind of Perfect Teeth, a Few Scars from a Few Fights with Rais' Men While Scavenging for Anti-Zin (a Temporary Cure, Doesn't Fully Cure the Subject but keeps the Virus at Bay, If Subject is Bitten) She Won the Fights, Kind of, Her Mother was from Canada, But Her Father was American, Age 21, 5, 9FT.

_**_CHAPTER 2: THE RACE_**_

"He-e-e-y, get Off Me Lizzie"

"What 'Bout...No?"

She Gave Sam a Quick Peck on the Cheek, as He Finally Managed to Get Her Off of Him, Sam Tickled Her Ruthlessly as She Fell to the Floor, Until Elizabeth Saw what Looked like a Huge Moving Cinderblock, Which turned out to be a Grey Cargo Plane

"Sam! Sam! Look!" she said between Laughs

"Air D.R.O.P!" she said in Awe

(Disaster. Relief. On-Site. Package)

"Race?" Sam Challenged

"You're On!"

"Wait..." Sam pulled out a Walkman (I know, It's Old Fashioned) and He put on a Song

_***Yakaty Saks Plays***_

(If You Didn't Know, the Benny Hill Theme)

"3, 2, 1...Go!" Sam said Excitedly

_**_2 MINUTES LATER_**_

"I..._***Pant***_...I _***Pant***_ Win!" Elizabeth heaved between Breaths

"Fine" Sam Groaned as He Handed Her a Dollar

(Dying Light's Currency)

As Elizabeth Cheered Quietly to Herself, Sam Pulled Her Down at the Sight of Rais' Soldiers

"Oh...Shit" Sam said Under His Breath

"Oi...Language" Elizabeth Playfully Whined at him

"Oh shush You" Sam said Back.

_**_CHAPTER 3: BLOOD, GUTS AND FIRE CRACKERS_**_

"Lure biters to, Well, Bite Them?" asked Elizabeth

"Uh-h-h-h...Sure" Sam Answered

As Elizabeth pulled out a set of Firecrackers

"No, Wait" Sam Whispered

"Wha-a-a-t?" Elizabeth groaned

Sam Suddenly Remembered his work with Fourth Echelon and Sam Fisher

"Let me try and do This 'Echelon' Style, Eh, What do you say?" Questioned Sam

"...Fine, I'll Follow you" She Admitted

As Sam Turned Off and Put Away His Walkman into His Satchel, Elizabeth pulled out Two Combat Knives.

"Sam, Here" Elizabeth said as she passed him one of the Combat Knives

"Thanks, You ready?" He asked

"Better than Dying and Turning" Elizabeth Said back to Him

As They were Sneaking Along the Rooftops of Old Town They Saw a Pack of Virals and Biters Heading Towards the D.R.O.P and Rais' Soldiers, As the Soldiers were Packing the Last Few Vials of Anti-Zin into their Bags They Opened Fire at the Virals But, there was No Sound, the Gunshots were Silenced, Very Few Survivors carry Silenced Weaponry in Harran.

"Wait here" Sam Whispered to Elizabeth

"Ok" She Whispered Back to Him

Sam was Sneaking Towards the One Soldier Who was Carrying the Bags, and Sam Stabbed the Soldier in the Side of the Head While Covering His Mouth, So He Wouldn't Make a Sound and Sam Gently Laid the Dead Corpse into the Crate that Brought in the D.R.O.P Vials and then He Quietly Shut the Crate that Had the Corpse in it, But Not Before Sam Stripped the Soldier of His Uniform and Snuck His Way Back to Elizabeth.

_**_CHAPTER 4: SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA_**_

"Lizzie, I Got 'em" Sam said as He Returned to His Best Friend

"Good, Now Let's Get Outta Here Before the 'Nightmares' Come Out to Play, Cause...Oh-h-h-h-h Shi-"

Sam looked at His Digital Watch as it Beeped

"OH SHIT! RUUUN!" Sam yelled as The Soldiers started to open fire at Him and Elizabeth and a few Volatiles (Nightmares) Jumped Up onto the Opposite Roof

Sam Let Off a Few Shots of His M9 Pistol, Which Only Attracted more Volatiles and Virals

As They Got Back to the "Ember's Tower" Just in Time as the Tower's U.V Lights Flickered on as They Climbed Up the Reinforced Wooden Door and as Soon as Possible (When They Could, After They Caught Their Breath from Running Half a Mile) They Reported to Troy, the Leader of the Embers and After She Finished Flipping Out About the Anti-Zin, Afterwards, Just Like that They Both Just Almost Instantly Fell Asleep in Their Bunk Beds, Which They Had to Share as Sam was Listening to Elton John's "Saturday Night's All Right for Fighting" on His Walkman

"Sam? You still awake?" Elizabeth asked in a Innocent tone

"Yeah, Just Can't Sleep After what's Happened Today" He Replied

"I Just Wanted to Say, Thank You for Today, It...It's Been Amazing" Elizabeth said Sweetly

Elizabeth Hopped Up onto Sam's Bunk and Gave Him a Deep Passionate Kiss and then Went Back to Her Own Bunk and Went Straight to Sleep, and At this Elizabeth Left a Great Big Shocked Grin on Sam's Face and After that Big kiss He'd Got from 'Lizzie', Sam Went to Sleep with a Massive Grin on His Face While Listening to Elton John's 'Saturday Night's All Right for Fighting'.

_**_CHAPTER 5: THE CRAZY MORNING AFTER_**_

05.08.26

After a Restless Night, Sam Couldn't Sleep Because He Couldn't Stop Thinking About What Elizabeth Did to Him the Night Before, But that Morning, Sam Almost Lost His Hand While Cooking the Tower's Breakfast, Cutting Up Bacon, Eggs, Etc, But He Didn't, So that's Good (Sure it is)

"SAM! FOCUS! I DON'T PAY YOU TO STARE AT-"

"Shut...IT Old Man!" Sam Stopped the Head Chef from Saying the Rest of His Sentence

"I'm...I'm Just Distracted About Last Night and Plus, You Don't Even Pay Me" Sam Admitted to the Chef

"Why, What Happened Last Night?" the Chef asked

"Do You Really want to Know, Toby?" He asked

"Yeah, Yeah I Do Actually Want to Know" Toby Demanded

"Fine...Fine...Last night...Lizzie...Kissed Me...Deeply" Sam Finally Admitted to His Boss

"Oh...My...God" Toby said Gobsmacked

"Yeah, I know" Sam Sighed

"Kid...She Likes You" Toby Told Him in a Taunting Tone

"Yeah, I Know" Sam said Again

"No, You Don't, She Likes You, Likes You" Toby said Again in the Exact Same Way

"I'm...I'm Just Gonna Serve Breakfast Now Toby, You Gonna help this Time or Just Gamble the Food Off...Again?" Sam asked the Old Chef

"Yeah, Yeah Just Go Lover Boy" Toby Replied

_**_CHAPTER 6: THE MAN, THE KINDA LEGEND, THE DUMBASS_**_

13.08.28

(Takes Place at the End of the "The Saviours" Quest)

Sam and Elizabeth were Just Exploring Old Town When They Heard What Sounded Like Gunshots and Death Screams from Inside a Building that was Built on Top of the Old Sewers, They Decided to Investigate the Noises

Sam Held his M1911 with a Tactical Knife at the Ready as Elizabeth Opened the Door, But the Door Suddenly Burst Down with a Yellow Clothed Man with a Military Rife at the Ready then He Aimed the Rife at Elizabeth and Let Off a Shot into Her Shoulder, then in Revenge Sam stabbed his Tactical Knife into the Man's Right Leg and then Shot His Stomach, then the Man Toppled Over in Pain and Blood and He Collapsed.

"You Ok Lizzie?" Sam asked in Concern

"It's a FUCKING GUNSHOT WOUND, SO NO, I AM NO-o-o-o-o-t O-o-o-o-ok-" Elizabeth said as She Lost Consciousness

"Shit, No, No, No, Lizzie No!" Sam Yelled in Concern

"This is gonna be a Long Drag and Walk back" Sam said as He Bandaged Elizabeth's and the Man's Wounds

"I Gotta ask for a Damn Raise" Sam Groaned as He passed up the Man to the Ember's Guards and He Pulled Up Elizabeth by Himself.

_**_CHAPTER 7: MEDICAL R & R_**_

As Sam was Tapping His Foot in Anxiousness as He was Listening to "Elton John's Rocket Man" on His Walkman and He was Singing for Once

"It's Gonna be a Long, Long time, Cause, Rocket Ma-a-a-an" Sam Sung to Himself Quietly as He Waited for News on His Best Friend Elizabeth Edwins

"Miss Edwins will Be Just Fine, It was Just a Gunshot Wound and Some Blood Loss" the Doctor said to an Anxious Sam

"Oh Thank God" Sam Breathed Relieved

Sam was Waiting for Elizabeth to Wake Up While Gently Squeezing Her Delicate Hand, While Sam was Waiting for Her to Wake Up He Heard a Night Hunter Roar / Scream in the Distance, He Gasped Gently

"Relax, Old Friend, It's good to see you Sam" A Familiar Voice said

Sam Turned Around and saw an Old Friend

"The Infamous, Badass, Rico Rodriguez, It's Nice to see you again Rico" Sam Said In a Proud Voice

"The Badasses back together again, What happened to that Old Dictator in Medici?" Sam asked his old Friend while they were in the Waiting Room.

"Oh Him? He's Dead" Rico Replied

"Good, He was a Real DICK-tator" Sam said as a Joke

Rico Laughed at this, A bit too much though, Because about 20 Minutes later someone yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP DIPSHITS!" and then threw a Baseball bat at Rico and Sam.

"I'm Gonna hit the Hay, Sam, Night" Rico said While Yawning

"Night Rico" Sam said back to his Friend.

_**_CHAPTER 8: AWAKENING_**_

14.08.26

"Sam...Sam...Sam" Elizabeth whispered while shaking her Best Friend

Sam just Groaned at this Feeble attempt to wake him up, So he just batted the hand away and in Revenge Elizabeth Flicked him in the Ear

"OW! Who the Fuck just did that!" Sam almost Yelled

"It was Me, Dumbass" Elizabeth whispered back at him

"Be quiet, it's Four in the Morning, Come with Me Sam" Elizabeth whispered at him

"Where you going? You're Supposed to be on Bed Rest for the Next few Hours" Sam Whispered while Following His Best Friend.

Elizabeth finally stopped Walking away from Sam with a Large Blanket wrapped round her, Sam sat down next to her and She wrapped the Blanket round Sam for Warmth.

"Why are we here?" Asked Sam

"Just wait and See" Elizabeth said with a Devilish Smile on her face

As the Alarm Clocks Started to go off They saw the Volatiles and the Night Hunters running from Fear and Pain from the U.V light from the Incoming Sunrise

"See Sam, It's Beautiful, Isn't it?" She Asked Sam

"Yeah, Just like you" Sam said as He Leaned in for a Deep Kiss

As Sam was about to kiss Elizabeth, She slapped him round the Face and apologized and in the Brightness of the Light of the Sun rising, Rico walked up behind them and Cleared his Throat

"Uhh Sam? You Coming for Breakfast or sit there all morning?" Rico asked with a Grin on his face

Sam and Elizabeth looked behind them

"Hey Lizzie, Long time no see" Rico said softly with a Smile on his face

"Long time no see to you too Rico" Elizabeth said while nodding softly

"I got to get back to the Medical Bed, Seeya later Sam, Good to see you Rico" Elizabeth said while walking past Rico.

"Who else is Coming?" Sam asked Rico

"I just got off the Radio with Fisher, He's coming, So are the Ghosts, Supposedly a Few Rainbow Operators, So is the G.R.E, Somebody called 'Kyle Crane'" Explained Rico

"Ring any Bells?" He asked

"Not to me Rico, Let's go Get Breakfast" Sam Replied

_**_CHAPTER 9: INTERGATIONS_**_

The Morning Sam Fisher flew in with a few other Operatives from Fourth Echelon, The Embers were interrogating the Mystery Man from the Sewers.

"Hey Rico" Said Sam

"Hey" Replied Rico

"What's going on?" Sam Asked

"Remember that man You Brought back when Lizzie got injured" He started

"Yeah?" Sam said

"That Troy lady is interrogating him" He finished

"He said anything yet?" Sam asked again

"No, Not yet Sam, Lizzie still in Medical?"

"Yeah, for about 2, 3 More hours, I wonder how this is gonna turn out, I bet you $100 He Breaks within the Hour" Sam Replied and Said

"You're on Sam" Rico Replied.

_**_2 HOURS LATER_**_

"Still not Broke yet?" Sam asked tiredly

"Nope" Replied Rico as He Handed Him $200

_**_4 HOURS LATER_**_

15.08.26

"FINE, FINE, My name is Kyle Crane, I work for The G.R.E, I'm Trying to find a Doctor Camden in the Almost Abandoned parts Of Sector Zero Also know as Old Town!" Yelled Kyle

"Troy, Let him out, this is one of the Guys we're waiting for" Sam Told Troy

Troy walked out of the Interrogation room

"Sam, Are you sure it's Him?" The Female Leader asked him

"It's not me you have to ask, Rico?" Sam Said

"It's Him" Rico replied after a Moment

_**_CHAPTER 10: RELEASE_**_

17.08.26

(Takes Place Just Before the "The Museum" quest)

"Jade? Jade Aldemir?" Sam asked

"Well, Sam Wright, How long has it been, Five, Ten years?" the Ex-Kickboxer asked

"Five Long painful years Jade, My Leg Still Hurts from that last match" Sam Replied in Shock

"Sorry Sam" Jade Apologized

"Quick Match?" Jade Gestured

"Sure, No Kicking Me down below" Sam warned

"You take all the fun out of it, You know" Jade whined

"Yeah, Yeah" Sam Rudely Said

While Jade was Preparing the Ring for the Match, Sam figured out how to make his Walkman play without Headphones and after he did that he put on "Three days of Grace's Time of Dying and I am Machine" on in the background of the Match.

"HEY RICO, YOU AND LIZZIE GONNA WATCH?" Sam yelled at his Friends

"SURE SAM!" Rico yelled back

As Rico, Elizabeth, and Crane Stood around the Ring as Sam and Jade began their Kick-Boxing Match, Someone and a few others Silently snuck into the Room to watch their Old Rookie in Action.

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

As Jade grunted through the Kicks and the Pain she tried to say

"Wow...Sam, you...You've gotten Better at this" Jade said between Kicks

"I know, I've been Trained by the Best of the best of the Best" Sam Replied back

"Well, Sam" Another Familiar Voice said

Sam turned around after timing out of the match for a few Minutes

"Commander Fisher, Nice to see you again" Sam Responded as he Stood to Attention

"Nice to see you Rookie" Sam Fisher's Oldest friend said to him

"Morning Vic" Sam said back to Victor

"Is that it on, Who's coming from Fourth Echelon?" Sam Asked

"Yeah, We're all that's Coming Rookie" Fisher said back to his Old Recruit

"Can we finish our match now, Sam?" Jade Said Impatiently

"Yes Jade, Sheesh" Sam Said back

_**_Another 10 Minutes later_**_

_**_And Another_**_

_**_And Another_**_

Sam passed out just after Cheering after winning because Jade passed out

_**_CHAPTER 11: THE MUSEUM PART 1_**_

(Takes place during The Museum Quest)

"Arm up team, We are Heading into very Heavily Fortified Fortress with a Lot of Biters, Virals and a few Spiters And possibility a Demolisher" Fisher Explained as he Handed a Custom SC-4000 Assault Rifle to Sam

"So pack: Flashbangs, A SC-4000, Either a 57 Pistol or a SC-IS, A Demo Charge, Smoke Grenades, Scuba-Gear and Anti-Zin" Fisher carried on Explaining

_**_5 MINUTES LATER_**_

The Team was Packed and Ready but they Sam was forgetting Something

"Kid, Here" Fisher Said as he Handed Sam a Pair of 'Sonar Goggles'

"My own Pair of Goggles? Thank you Commander Fisher" Sam responded Proudly

"One last thing team, A Member of My own Personal Fourth Echelon team will be Providing Sniper Fire if we Need it on this Mission, His name is 'Isaac Briggs' Got it Team?" Fisher Almost Yelled

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The team Said in Synchronization

As the team was moving closer to the Entry Point that the Museum Custodian said that was the only way in without being Killed, There was only One Problem...Five Goons were blocking the way in

"Briggs, We need Sniper Fire on our Position, The Five Big Guys in Orange" Fisher Requested

"Copy that Sam" Briggs Replied

As Briggs took out the Goons, The team were putting on their Scuba Gear on but Elizabeth pulled Sam to one side, Away from the others.

"Sam, I've got a Bad feeling about this, What if We all die and Can't save Jade or Stop the Virus?" Elizabeth said Worriedly

"It's Gonna be fine Lizzie, I got Faith in Us, Rico, Fisher and the Others." Sam reassured her

Sam gave a Quick Kiss To keep her calm

"SAM, ELIZABETH, Get ready we're going in Two!" Fisher said

"YES SIR" They Responded

_**_2 MINUTES LATER_**_

As the Team Dived into the Water beneath the Surface of the Museum, Sam suddenly Realised that they were missing a few Team Members

"Err Hey Rico?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam?" Rico Responded

"What ever happened to the other people, e.g., the Ghosts, The rainbow Operators and that Kingsman agent?" He asked

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, The Rainbow Operators had to cancel so did 3 of the Ghosts" Rico Remembered

"Really...You forgot?" Sam said Sarcastically

"What, these things happen, People Forget things" Rico said Innocently

"Yeah Right(!)" Sam said under his Breath

"Can the Chatter, We're coming up on the Sewer Grate" Fisher Announced

As the Team climbed up the Sewer Grates, Crane had a Seizure (from the Bite He got at the Start of Dying Light) and He almost fell and died

"Ohhh" Rico Exclaimed

"I got you!" Rico said after He grabbed Crane's Wrist

"Thanks, Rico, was it?" Crane Asked

"Yeah" Rico Responded

"Hey, Guys, Watch out Two Guards up ahead" Fisher warned the Group

Sam and Victor shot the Two unsuspecting Guards as they saw Four Parachutes falling from the Sky

"Here comes the Cavalry!" Rico Announced

"HELLO, DOWN BELOW" Yet another Familiar Voice Boomed

"Shut up Bravo" BUT YET another Familiar Voice

"This is going to be a Long day" Another Two voices Sighed

"Alpha? BRAVO!?, What are you guys doing here?" Sam Cheered

"We got a Call from Rico and Sam Fisher, Can You believe it 'THE' Sam Fisher" Bravo replied to Sam's Question after Embracing him with one of his Infamous Bear Hugs

"RIOS!" Sam cheered Quietly

"Long time no see, Sam" Rios said in his Natural Grumpy Tone of Voice

"Hey Sams" Alpha said after putting up his hand is Salute

"Nomad?" Fisher said in Shock after running to Him in a Hug

"Hello Sam, Long time no see, When was Operation Watchmen?, 5, 6 years ago in Bolivia" Nomad said in a Slightly Irritated tone

"What's with you?" Victor asked

"Try having a Ten, Eleven Hour Plane ride with a Zealous, Fan boy named 'Bravo' talk about Being Nervous" Continued Nomad

"Shall we Finish this?" Rios Asked

_**_CHAPTER 12: THE MUSEUM PART 2_**_

As the Team was stacked against the door to Breach the Museum, Rais' Men already knew what was about to happen.

"Ready?" BREACH!" Rios yelled

Alpha and Nomad Smashed the Glass Doors then Kicked them Down and the Team were ready to shoot anyone they saw as the T.W.O team pulled down their Masks

"CLEAR!" Nomad said

"Move up Bravo" Fisher told the American Badass

"Copy" He Replied

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

"Ho-ly Shit, That's a lot of Zombies" Bravo said in Awe

"Team, Gun 'em down" Rios Told the Team

"Copy that sir" Nomad said

"Wait" Sam said

Sam pulled out his Walkman

"Damn, Is that a Walkman Sam?" Rios asked

"Hell, Yeah it is" Sam Replied back to the old T.W.O Operative

Sam put on "Dire Strait's Money for Nothing" Beginning of the song anyways on a Loop

Victor gave Sam a Annoyed look on his face

"What? You Gotta Respect the Classics Vic" Sam said in Innocence

"Now can We Go Sam?" asked Nomad

"Yeah" Sam said Finally

As the Team Gunned down the Biters and Virals, Rais' Men came out and started shooting at Sam and Victor

"We've got you Guys" Rios said as he and Nomad Aimed at the Soldiers

"We owe you One" Victor said in awe and thanks

The Team cleared the Way to the part of the Museum where Jade was Being held by Rais and his Men

"Stack up, 5 on each side" Nomad whispered

"Copy that Nomad" Elizabeth whispered back

Fisher and Nomad counted down from 5 on their Fingers

"BREACH!" Fisher and Nomad yelled

Sam and Alpha Blew the Charges on the Locked Grand Wooden Doors to where Jade was being held

"Mow 'em down!" Bravo yelled

"I got eyes on Rais!" Crane yelled

"Copy, Go after him Crane and Crane don't kill him" Fisher told Kyle Sternly as he finished off a Biter

"I'll try not to" Crane Replied

_**SCENE MISSING**_

_**(WARNING: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR DYING LIGHT SO)**_

_**SCENE MISSING**_

_**_CHAPTER 12: AFTERMATH_**_

"How...How could He do that to Jade and Kidnap Rios, Fisher, Nomad and Alpha?" Elizabeth said in Pure Upset in her voice

"I don't know Lizzie, But if I ever get my Hands on Rais, He will Die" Sam Yelled in Rage

"Sam, Calm down" Victor said while Reassuring Elizabeth

"Well, I'm going to see what Troy Needs back at the Tower" Crane said as He was Packing what was left of his stuff

"Ok, Seeya later Kyle" Victor said quietly

"Seeya Vic" Crane Said as He walked off

It was Night time and Sam, Elizabeth, Victor, Rico and Bravo were still at the Museum

"So, What now?" Bravo asked

"I don't know" Victor Said

"Here's an Idea" Sam said Inspired

"A while back before Shit hit the Fan, I stole a Few Of Rais' Men's Uniforms, Maybe Bravo and I can sneak into His HQ back in the Slums and Find out Where Commander Fisher and the others are" Sam Explained

"That could work Sam" Rico said in Shock

Victor was amazed at this, He actually let out a Smile while he was tending to the Little Campfire the Group had Made

_**_5 MINUTES LATER_**_

"We need more Fire-Wood" Bravo Murmured

"Yeah, I agree Bravo" Victor said

"Sam, Go with Bravo to go and get more Wood" Victor Ordered

"Copy That Vic" Sam responded

As Sam and Bravo headed out of the Museum to find some more Fire-Wood, Rico shut the Gate Behind them

"So, Victor, What are we gonna do about this Big Guy?" Rico said While Gesturing to Tahir (Rais' 2ND in Command)

"Keep him for now" Victor said as He Punched Tahir round the Face

"You will pay for that!" Tahir Growled

"Oh will I now?" Victor Said Cockily

Little did Rico, Elizabeth and Victor know, Tahir broke free of his Bonds, 5 Minutes Before,

Tahir jumped up, PUNCHED Victor in the face, Pushed Rico into the Nearby Truck and Locked it, And Knocked out Elizabeth!

"I told you, That you would pay for that...Bitch" Tahir Laughed as He Sped off into the Pitch Darkness

_**_CHAPTER 13: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?_**_

18.08.26

As Sam and Bravo were walking up to the Museum gates , deep in Conversation about "Elton John's" Songs and other Rock Classics, Sam Realised that The Gate was open a crack, Sam and Bravo Dropped the wood and Ran up to the gates, Firearms Drawn and Burst through the doors, Expecting to see and Zombies, But didn't see any

"What the Hell happened here?" Bravo asked as he Helped up Elizabeth and Put her Unconscious body in a Purple Sleeping Bag

"Hey, Where's Rico?" Sam asked in Wonder

Sam and Bravo Heard a Banging noise from inside one of the Trucks

"What the Hell?" Sam said as he Opened the Truck's Doors

"Rico, How the Fuck did you get in Here, Man?" Sam asked the trapped Badass from Medici

"Tahir" Rico replied

"We'll Wait here till Morning then we Move out" Said Bravo

"Sounds like a Plan" Sam said while Yawning and Getting into the Lime Green Sleeping Bag

_**_CHAPTER 14: WHAT THE **** HAPPENED?_**_

19.08.26

Rios Groaned as he Slowly got up from being Knocked out and Immediately he saw the Man he was Trying to help Kill...'Kadir "Rais" Suleiman'

"Why Hello, Sergeant Tyson Rios, It is finally a Pleasure to Meet you" The Turkish Villain Said in a Somewhat Evil Voice

"How...How do you know my name, You sick Bastard?!" Rios Grunted

"I have heard of your work in Miami, China, etc. With your Brother-In-Arms Elliot Salem, Am I Correct?" The Evil Man asked.

"You know nothing about Salem" Rios said looking down disappointed

"Hey Tyson" A Gruff voice said in the Darkness

"Elliot?" Rios said Hopefully

"Ho-ly shit, Ty, You're still alive after all these years?" Elliot Salem asked the Ex-T.W.O Operator

"I could say the same about you Salem" Rios Responded

"Tyson Rios, I would like you to meet "El Diablo 2.0"" Rais said while Gesturing to Salem

"I've met the Crazy Fuck" Rios spat back at Rais

"Where's Fisher and the others?!" Rios asked his old Blood Brother

"Somewhere safe" Salem said

_**_MEAMWHILE_**_

"Bored, Bo-o-red, Bo-o-o-red!" Sam groaned

"Shut up Kid" Victor Almost yelled at Sam

While they were waiting At his Lab, Dr. Camden was Examining the Bolter Guts Crane brought in from the Slums. Sam, Victor, Elizabeth, Rico and Bravo were looking around the what was Dr. Camden's Labs.

"Hey Rico?" Bravo asked

"Yeah Bravo?" Rico Replied in slight annoyance

"What was Life like back when you Lived in Medici as a Kid, Before all the Agency Shit?" The masked Man Asked

"It was Crazy, Bravo, Remind Me after all this to tell you" Rico said while Smirking

_**_CHAPTER 15: INFILTRATION PART 1_**_

21.08.26

Sam and Bravo was about to put Sam's sneaky Plan into Action

"Sam, Are you sure this Plan is gonna work? I mean, this is Rais' Main HQ, Not to Mention the Biggest, Most unknown and the Most amount of Guards" Bravo asking for Reassurance

"Yeah I'm sure, How did You, Alpha and Rios take down "El Diablo" in that Fortress? Sam Responded and asked

"Long story short, We had a T.W.O Custom Helicopter, A Badass Chick, An Entire Armoury and Two other T.W.O Operatives, WHO HAD DIED!" Bravo Responded to Sam's Question as Anger Flowed right through him

"What happened to the Badass chick you said about?" Sam asked after Bravo calmed down

"Don't go there Man!" Bravo warned him

"But what happened, If she's still alive we could-"

"NO!" Bravo yelled in Absolute Anger

"SHE'S DEAD, YOU GET IT!?" Bravo Continued Yelling

"Oh, I'm sorry man, I didn't Mean-"

"No, I get it" Bravo apologized

"The Answer to Your Question is, 'El Diablo' happened" Bravo stopped

"I'm Sorry Again Man, it's Not My Fault that I was Only 17, I Can't Remember that Much from that Year of My Life" Sam Admitted

_**_CHAPTER 16: INFILTRATION PART 2_**_

Sam and Bravo were walking up from the Docks of the Harran Prison AKA the Main HQ of Rais while in their Disguises

"Ok Vic, We're walking up to Rais' HQ now, Do you have any Intel about it?" Bravo asked the Almost Old Man

"Nothing out of the Ordinary, Except the word 'Tempest' keeps Coming Up" Vic Explained to the Duo

"Hey, Bravo, Here" Sam Muttered out the side of his Mouth

Sam handed Bravo what Looked like a Assassin's Hidden Blade

"Is this what I think it is Sam?" Bravo asked in Wonder

"An Assassin's Creed Hidden Blade, Yes and No, it Has a Blade and a Built-in Taser with Silenced One Shot Firearm" Sam Explained to the now Shocked Bravo Soldier

"Holy Shit, It...It's Beautiful" Bravo said with a Tear in his Eye

"I know right, It's Custom made" Sam Said

"Custom?" Said the Almost Squealing Solider

"Fuck yeah Brother, Now let's get the Job done" Sam said in Confidence

_**_CHAPTER 17: INFILTRATION PART 3_**_

Sam and Bravo got past the Security checkpoint at the Prison but their was a Small Problem

"Oh God, This...This Is Horrifying and Torture, what they are doing to these people" Bravo said Grimly

"This is where We split up Bravo, Ok? I'll go to the Security Room and get where they are Holding Rios and the Others and You...You find out what they are doing Here" Sam Explained to his Partner

"Copy" Bravo Responded

"No Mask unless it goes Load, Got it?" Sam said with a Stern Look on his Face

"Got it" Bravo said with a Smile On his Gruff face

_**_CHAPTER 18: INFILTRATION PART 4_**_

While Sam was looking around the Not Famous Harran Prison he noticed something Strange

"Ma-an, this Place looks like Alcatraz" Sam said to himself

"Yeah, you're not Wrong" a Ruff American Voice said

Sam held up his Silenced M1911 and aimed it at what Looked like a WW1 American Soldier

"And you are who?" Sam asked

"The real Question is, who are you?" The Soldier said while pointing his Combat Knife at Sam

"That's Literally, What _I_ just said and what is a WW1 Soldier doing here, In Modern days?" Sam asked Suspiciously

"I'm Tank, Tank Dempsey and you are?" Tank Asked

"LT. Sam Wright, Ex-Special Forces, Multiple Divisions" Sam responded

"Special Forces? Like What?" Tank asked Again

"SAS" Sam Shot Back

"SAS? What Year is this?" Tank asked

"Harran 2026, You a Time Traveller then?" Sam asked

"Of a Sort" Dempsey Said back to him

"Were you supposed to end up at Alcatraz then?" Sam asked him after sitting down

"With a few other Friends, Yeah" Dempsey said as he sat down next to Sam

"While You're here, Do you mind helping Me?" Sam asked him again

"Hell yeah" Dempsey Said as he Cracked his Knuckles

"Stealthy" Sam said Sternly

"If you want to do this Stealthy, You want my Japanese Friend Takeo"

"Fine, When I give you the Signal, You start shooting the Black Suited Guys, Just not the Guy in the Orange Mask, He's my Partner" Sam ordered Dempsey

"You got it Sam" Dempsey said as he walked away

"Seeya Around Tank" Sam said

"Call Me Dempsey" The Tank Said while walking away Smiling

_**_CHAPTER 17: BREAKOUT PART 1_**_

Sam was walking throughout the Mighty Prison turned HQ when Heard what sounded like Yelling

"NIKOLAI, TAKEO, DEMPSEY?" a German Voice yelled

Sam stopped walking after he heard The Name Dempsey

"I'm Sorry, Did you just say Dempsey?" Sam asked the Man

"Ja, Do you Know Dempsey?" The Man asked Sam

The man Had the Garments of a WW1 German Scientist with Blood Vials across his Chest

"Yeah, I just met him a few Minutes ago" Sam replied

"_WUNDERBAR_!" The man all most Screamed in Joy

"And sorry, Who are you?" Sam asked him

"I am Edward Richtofin and you are My friend?" Richtofin asked

"I am LT. Sam Wright, Ex-Special Forces, Multiple Divisions" Sam Replied As he stood at Attention

"Listen, I know where Dempsey is, But you have to Listen to what I say, Ok?" Sam ordered

"Fine, What is it?" Richtofin Groaned

"Go Find Dempsey, He's in Cell 302, He will Explain the Plan, Here's Two Comms" Sam Explained as he Handed Richtofin, Two Comms

"Ja, Ok" Richtofin Said

"Anyone else I Should Look out For from Your Ragtag Group?" Sam Asked

"Ja, A Russian and a Japanese Men" Richtofin Explained

"Ok, Got it" Sam said

The Same thing happened with the Russian and the Japanese Men but with More Shooting and Slicing, The men's names were Nikolai Belenski and the Japanese Man's name was Takeo Masaki

_**_CHAPTER 18: BREAKOUT PART 2_**_

Sam and Richtofin's Ragtag Survivor Group All Rendezvoused at Cell 302 and Sam Explained the Plan

"Ok, Here's the Plan, Takeo and I will Sneak past and take out the Security checkpoint, Dempsey, When I give you the Signal you will Open fire onto the Soldiers, Except the Guy in the Orange Mask, Same thing with you Nikolai and Finally Richtofin, You will Distract The Security Guards while Takeo and I Disable the Checkpoint so Dempsey can Carry through the Guns with Nikolai

"For Honour, For Vengeance, FOR LIFE!" Takeo Cheered

"Let's Do this!" Dempsey Said with a Evil Smile on his Face

"For the Motherland!" Nikolai said

And Richtofin just Let out a Evil Laugh

"ALL RIGHT TEAM, LET'S DO THIS!" An Annoying Robotic Voice Said

"Oh Fuck No" Sam said with upset look on his Face

"Oh Shut the $#*! Up Sam!" The voice said

Sam just Cried

"Who is it?" Dempsey asked

"It's Cl-a-a-a-p Tr-a-a-a-p" Sam Cried

"Clap-Trap, How on the Fuck did you get Here?" Sam asked Between Tears

"How The $#*! Am I supposed to know!" Clap-Trap said

_**_CHAPTER 19: PAYBACK_**_

"You have got to be Shitting Me, Salem" Rios said in Confusion

A Clap-Trap Unit was Wheeling around the Floor of the Broken Building singing "Hakuna Matata" From "Disney's The Lion King"

"MAKE IT STOP!" Nomad said While Slamming his head Against the Wall

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Alpha Yelled as he Was Kicking the Red Clap Trap unit

"My Name is Only H.A.Q Trap" the Clap Trap unit said in Mock Pain

"Why Clap-Traps Elliot, Just Why?" Rios asked

"Uhhhh, I don't Actually know, I Personally Blame Rais and Tahir" Salem said as he Kicked a Clap-Trap off the Edge

The Clap-Trap Screamed somehow while Falling

_**_CHAPTER 20: BREAKOUT PART 3_**_

"Clap-Trap, Please just stay the Fuck away from Me and Stay out the Way" Sam Groaned as He Kicked Clap Trap

"OW" Clap-Trap yelled in Mock Pain as he Punched Sam in the Balls

"FUUUUCK YOOOOOU!" Sam yelled as He Pulled out Clap-Trap's Eye

"Why the GODDAMN EYE, AGA-" Clap-Trap was Interrupted as Sam pulled out his Voice Box

"Finally, Peace and Quiet" Sam said in almost Relaxed

"Huh, That was Kind of Funny" Nikolai said with a Thick Russian Accent as He finished Recording Sam and Clap-Trap

"I had to Put Up with that Sack of Shit for almost a Decade" Sam Groaned

"What other stuff Like this have you actually done Sam?" Richtofin asked

"Let's See: Task Force 141, SAS, Raptor Team, The Spartan Program, Third And Forth Echelon, The Ghosts, twice Bad Company, The C.O.G, The Payday Gang, ETC." Sam Said

Richtofin had a Shocked Look on his Face

"Wow...You Broke Richtofin, Good Work Sam!" Dempsey said

"Why, Thank you Dempsey, Now let's Put the plan into Action" Sam Said

"Hey Sam" Bravo said While eating a Sandwich

"Hey Bravo, Where you been?" Sam asked

"Vending Machine and I got this" Bravo replied

Bravo Handed a Serum to Sam

"What is it?" Sam asked

Richtofin took the Serum out of Sam's Hand

"Oh Shit, This is the 115 Serum, Highly Experimental, Made and Invented in 1929 as Part as Hitler's Super Soldier Program" Richtofin Explained

"What does it do?" Bravo Asked

"No one Knows, Bravo, was it?" Richtofin asked in Wonder

"Yes Sir!" Bravo replied as he Stood to Attention

_**_CHAPTER 21: THE PRISON AFTERMATH_**_

After Sam and the others Perfectly Executed The plan, Sam and the others Got the Team Back together and Richtofin had a Announcement

"Sam, We have an Announcement" Richtofin Said

"The others and I have made a Decision, We are going to help You and your Team with This Zombie Situation" Richtofin Explained

"Well, Good" Sam Sighed

"Let's Crack some Heads" Dempsey said while Cracking his Knuckles

_**_CHAPTER 22: TIMES UP_**_

Sam was on the Radio with Kyle Crane who has got Some Good and Bad News

"Well, yeah that's What happened at the Building Block" Kyle Explained

"Jeez, you did a Sad face?" Sam asked

"Yeah" Kyle said

"So, what now?" Sam asked again

"You Tell me, Sam' F35s are coming to Incinerate the Whole of Harran, What do we Do?" Crane asked

"Go ask Troy about this, Cause I got nothing" Sam said Disappointedly

"K, Seeya Sam" Crane Said

"Seeya Kyle" Sam said back

"And Kyle, Good Luck"

"You too Sam" Crane said back to Sam

"So, what Now?" Dempsey asked

"Well, how did you Guys get here in the First Place then?" Elizabeth asked the Soldier

"Long Story" Richtofin said with a Sigh

"Basically, there's this Magic Book, and it can Teleport us and others through time and Space throughout Different Dimensions and all that" Dempsey Started

"The Kronorium" Richtofin Interrupted

"Yeah, That, meanwhile that's why we're here, that's also why I asked if this that Prison was Alcatraz" Dempsey Finished

"Oh shit" Elizabeth whispered under her Breath

"Yeah, It's Been a Long and Complicated Journey" Takeo Said

"So how did you, Richtofin, Get your Hands on this Book in the First Place?" Victor Asked

"A Mysterious Man Named 'Dr. Monty', He made almost everything we use, Gobblegum, Perk sodas, etc" Richtofin Explained

"So where is he now?" Sam asked

"That's why we Need the Kronorium and Alcatraz, I've got Old Friends that are in Stasis underneath Alcatraz Prison" Richtofin Continued

"Wait, do you just need a Time Machine?" Sam asked

"Long story Short, yeah" Nikolai said

"Well, I can fix that!" Sam said while getting up

"How?" Dempsey said

"One-time use left, When and where do you need it?" Sam said

"April 25th, 1944, Morg City, U.S.A, Dimension 63" Richtofin Said Excitedly

(And Yes, I Did Look that Up, Just for this)

"Ok" Sam said while Putting in the Coordinates

"It's Ready" Sam said while Handing Richtofin The Time Machine

"I will Be back My Friends" Richtofin said

"Richtofin, Side effects are; Nausea, Hallucinations and Dizziness" Sam Explained

"And Be back to Pick One of Us up, after you got what you Need" Sam Continued

"Ok, Sam" Richtofin Said finally

"OFF I GO-OOOO!" Richtofin said while Teleporting

"Is he Always that Dramatic?" Victor Asked

"Yes, yeah he is" Nikolai Said

_**_MEANWHILE_**_

As Richtofin teleported to Morg City he saw that That The Cursed People (The Main Characters From Shadows of Evil, Featuring Ron Pearlman) had Defeated The Shadow Man, Suddenly Richtofin Appeared (Also Spoilers for Shadows Of Evil, But you have had your Chance, Been out For 4/5 + Years At the Time at Writing this, So I'm Not Sorry)

As The (Thingy, Whatever it is) Was about to Hand over the Summoning Key to the S.O.E Characters, Richtofin Appeared Out of No Where and Took the Summoning Key

"Thank you Friends und (German way of saying Thank you in English) Goodbye" Richtofin said Out of Breath

"WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT YOU ROASTED TURD!" The Boxer almost Yelled as he Threw a Rock at Richtofin and Missed him by a Hair

"Hey, You Snooze you Loose" Richtofin said In Innocence

_**_MEANWHILE AFTER THE OTHER MEANWHILE_**_

"So, where is he?" Sam Asked

"I don't- " Dempsey was Interrupted by a Portal Opening and Snatching Sam by the Arm

"AHHH-" Sam Screamed as Richtofin Pulled Sam through the Portal

"Uhhhh, Karma I guess?" Bravo asked

"Yeah, ok" Elizabeth said back

_**_CHAPTER: 23: WHAT THE **** IS GOING ON NOW?_**_

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Rios Screamed as he was Over Swarmed by Clap-Trap Units

_**_CHAPTER 24: THE OLD TEAM_**_

"AHHHHH" As Sam continued Screaming as Sam and Richtofin stepped out of the Portal

Sam just looked around Terrified

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!" SAM CONTINUED SCREAMING

"WHERE THE FU-" Sam was Interrupted as Richtofin Covered Sam's Mouth

"Shut it" Richtofin Whispered

"They will Hear us" He continued

"Wait, Who will?" Sam asked in a Whisper

"The Prisoners of Alcatraz" Richtofin said

"Well, Well, Well, Dr. Edward Richtofin" a Old Fashioned Voice said

"Hello Mr. Ferguson" Richtofin said back to the Old Warden

"Please, call me Stanley" the Warden Replied

"Are the Test Subjects ready?" Richtofin asked

"Well, the ones in Stasis are ready but... The Prisoners...I don't know" Stanley said

"Well, Then Release them then, Chop Chop" Richtofin said while clapping his hands

"Yes Sir" Stanley said while Saluting

As Stanley hit the Button on the First Stasis Chamber Richtofin Warned Sam and Stanley

"Be Careful, These People can be a Bit...Testy" Richtofin tried to Explain

"Ah Shit" Sam sighed

_**_CHAPTER 25: VISIONS AND CONFUSION_**_

"So Richtofin, Who's Blood are We Supposed to be Getting?" Sam asked as He Looked Around and Clapping His Hands Back and Forth

"The Crew that Helped Me Defat Maxis Some While Back" Richtofin Explained as He Looked Inside the Cryo-Pods

"In and Under Alcatraz?" Sam Questioned

"Yes" Richtofin Nodded

Sam Groaned

"You Ok?"

"Ye-Yeah, I'm Fine" Sam Sighed as He Sat Down on a Nearby Chair

_***Groan and Sighing***_

_***Thud***_

"SAM!" A Voice Echoed

"LEIUTENANT! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Another Voice Ordered

"WRIGHT! GET BACK HERE!" A Australian Sounding Voice Yelled

_***CHAINSAW CUTTING FLESH* *MONSTER-LIKE SCREAM OF PAIN AND AGONY***_

"FS-2124, Ready for Titanfall" A Robotic Sounding Voice Announced

"DROP, DROP, DROP NOW SAM!" A Man Yelled Over the Sound of Explosions

"DELTA! WHERE IS HE?" A Old Russian Sounding Voiced Boomed Over a Radio

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW MILLER! I'LL RADIO BACK WHEN I DO!"

"IT'S FUCKING, BLOODY RADIATION CITY OVER HERE!"

"Grandpa!" A Little Girl Cheered as the Voice Echoed throughout the Future Memories

"SAM! WAKE UP!" Richtofin Yelled Over the Echoing Voices and in the Blinding Light

"Huh?" Sam Groaned

"What Happened?"

"You Passed Out, My Friend" Richtofin Laughed Mightily

"How? I Never Pass Out though" Sam Muttered as He Sat Up

'What Did You See?" Richtofin asked as He Sat Down onto a Nearby Seat

"I Saw Lots of things; A War on the Planet Sera, That I was in Snowy Russia and a Little Girl" Sam Explained as He Placed His Head in His Hands

"Sera?" Richtofin Questioned

"Long Story and I Don't Even Know the Surface of the Beginning" Sam Groaned

"Why?"

"Way Before My Time, By a Few Years" Sam Chuckled

"Really? By How Long?

"About 3 Years"

_**_CHAPTER 26: INFOMATION_**_

"So Kyle, What Do You Have for Us?" Vic asked through the Handheld Radio

'Well, that's the thing, Both Places are Built like Fortresses" Crane Started

"How?" Elizabeth asked

"Guards 24/7, Everywhere, The Occasional Mine or two around the Perimeter and Much, Much More and Worse" Crane Continued

"How Much More Worse?" Dempsey Growled

"You Know those Big-Ass Zombies that can Throw Cars and Shit?"

"Yes?"

"About Ten of those on Each Side"

"Shit!" Nikolai Swore

"So What Now Crane?" Sam Spoke Up

"You Tell Me"

"Well, I Say, Since We Don't or _**Can't**_ Do Stealth Properly, Bravo" Sam Started to Explain as the Whole Crew Looked at the Almost Supersoldier

"What?" Bravo asked as He Threw His Hands Up in Defence

"Now Anyways, In My Years with the COG, We Could Never Sneak Around Properly, So, I Say We Go in Like a COG Squad and Rhodie Run, Cover to Cover and Gun Them Down" Sam Finished Explaining as He Pulled Something Out from His Pocket

"A. What's that?" Bravo asked

"My Bandana" Sam Smiled

"And B. What's a Rhodie Run?" Crane asked

"Running and Ducking at the Same Time" Sam Added

"So, What's the Plan to do this Sam?" Vic asked

"Why Me?" Sam asked

"You Probably Have the Most Experience with this Sort of Stuff, You Have Worked with All of Us Here, Present and Gone and We All Trust You" Richtofin Warmly Smiled

"And You All Agreed to this?" Sam asked, Looking Around the Room, Looking at All the Faces of All His Present Friends

The Whole Gang Murmured and Agreed to this

"Well then, LET'S DO THIS!" Sam Cheered as He Let Out a Mighty Battle Cry

"To Brothers and Sister, To New and Old Ones Alike"

"FOR GUTS, GLORY AND FOR US!"

_**_CHAPTER 27: SECRET CONTACTS_**_

"G.D Leader, Do You Read Me?" Sam asked through a Weird-Ass Radio

"Wright?" A Voice Called Through the Radio

"How You Doing Old Timer?" Sam Chuckled

"Do You Read Me Sam?" The Voice asked

"Yeah, I Read Ya Marcus"

"So, Where is Everyone?" Sam asked

"Is that Little Wright I Hear?" Another Voice asked, Quite Energetically

"Cole! How You Doing My Man? Sam asked, Sounding Glad,

"Good Man, Just Doing Good!" The Man Named Cole Laughed

"Anyone Else there?" Sam asked

"I Know it's Been a While Since Jacinto"

"15 Long-Ass Years" Cole Groaned

"Now, Yeah, Listen" Sam Began

"Is Dom or Anya there, Cause I Need to Speak to One of Them about Some Plans" Sam asked

"Yeah, Give Me a Second there Sam" Marcus said as he Stood Up

"SAM! Who Ya Speaking to" Elizabeth asked as She Stood in the Doorway

"Some Old Friends, Lizzie" Sam sighed

"K, We Need to Talk in a Bit, When You're Done though Ok?" She asked

"You Got it Lizzie" Sam Called Back as She Walked Off

"Who the Hell was that Man?" Cole asked with a Hint of Laughter in His Voice

"A Friend, Cole, That's All We are" Sam Defended

'Really Dude?" Another Voice asked Suspiciously

"Well, Well, Well, Damon Baird, How Nice of You to Stop Being a Smartass with a Infinite Voice for Once" Sam Laughed

Someone in the Background Laughed Heartily at this Comment

"NICE ONE KID!" A Australian Sounding Women Called Out

"Why Thank You and You are?: Sam asked

"People 'Round Here Call Me Sam" The Lady said as She Introduced Herself

"Well, This is Awkward" Baird Laughed

_***WHACK* *THUD***_

"OOOOH DAMN SAM!" Cole Laughed

"Well, Anyways Seeya Later!" The Other Sam Called out as She Left

"How Much Blood Cole?" Sam Sighed

"Too Much to Be Coming from Baird!" Cole Continued to laugh at His Fallen Friend

"Well Sam, You Pulled Dom Away from His Onions and Anya Away from Helping the Captain, You got 10 Minutes" Marcus said as He Pulled Cole Away from the Radio

"Seeya Cole!" Sam Called

"Seeya Around Kid!"

"So Old Friend, What'Ya Need from Us?" The male asked

"Long Time No See Dom" Sam Laughed

"Sam?" The Female asked

"Is that You?"

"Yep, It's Me Guys" Sam Laughed

"Man, You're Voice Has Changed A Lot Since We Last Spoke" Dom Sighed, Reflecting on the Weasel-Like Kid He Remembered from the Flooding of Jacinto

"Yeah, Now Anyways, I've Got Some Plans that I Need You Two to Look at, Before We Execute this Plan of Ours to Save Some of Our Friends, Could You Guys Try and Find Some Weak and Entry Points that We Could Use in this Raid Tomorrow" Sam Explained

"I Dunno Sam, These are a Lot of Plans, It Might Take Us a While to Sort Out and Look at All These Plans" Anya Groaned

"C'Mon Anya, Do it for a Fellow GEAR and a Friend" Dom Pressed

"Fine, Give Us Half an Hour" Anya gave in

"Thanks Guys, I Owe You One" Sam Thanked

"Actually, Sam, Before You Go, Can You Do Us a Favour, When You're Done with this Raid?" Dom asked

"Well, Sure, What is it" Sam asked

"We Just Need You to Come and Help Us after You're Done with this Raid an' All, On Sera" Dom asked

"I'll See, What I Can Do Dom, Over an' Out" Sam said as He Finished the Radio Call

_**_CHAPTER 28: THE PLAN_**_

"So Dom, You and Anya Found a Way in Yet?" Sam Wondered as He Sat Down on the Chair Opposite the Radio

"We Have, But You're Not Gonna Like it Sam" Dom Sighed

"Why and By You're, Do You Just Me or Me and the Whole Team?" Sam asked

"Unfortunately, for You, Just You" Anya Started

"I'm Almost Scared to ask Why" Sam sighed with Regret

"It Involves Water and Swimming" said Dom

"Aw Fuck" Sam Grumbled

"We've Been Able to Find One Possible Entry Point and that is, the Small Patch of Water at the Bottom of the Building's Centre" Anya Explained

"We were also Luck and Kind Enough to Send You and Four Other Members of Your Team, We Sent You Some COG Supplies and Armour" Anya Continued

"Aw, Why Thanks Guys, Is that Everything?" Sam asked

"Yeah, One Last Thing Kid" A Tough Sounding Voice Announced

"Stay Safe, Stay Alive and Kill Some Meat-Heads for Me"

"Well, Well, Well, The Man, The Myth and the Legendary Badass, Clayton Carmine" Sam Laughed

"Will Do Carmine, I'll See You Lot Soon, Over and Out Guys"

"Over and Out Kid" Carmine Laughed

_**_5 MINUTES LATER IN THE PLANNING ROOM_**_

"So, Is Everyone Clear on the Plan?" Sam asked as He Placed a Custom COG Helmet on His Head

"I think We Understand it, Just Please for the Love of Humanity, Can You Please Go Over it again" Dempsey asked, Slightly Confused

"Ok then, again, I'm Gonna Explain the Plan for the, Now, 6th Time" Sam Groaned

"Ok, Team A is, as Followed, Dempsey, Richtofin, Nikolai and Takeo, Will Make a Distraction Plan, So Team B, Which Concludes, Me, Elizabeth, Vic and Bravo, Will Rescue Commander Fisher and the Others and Kill Tahir and All Meanwhile Mr. Kyle Crane Himself, Will Try and Kill Rais and Recover the Vital Medical Information that Might Help Dr. Camden with a Cure and Also, Before I Forget, I've Called in a Few Favours So, We've got Some and Some Epiphysis on Some, Air Support, Now Do You Guys Understand the Plan...Dempsey?" Sam Explained

The Crew Murmured at this

"Do You or Do You Not Understand the Plan?" Sam Repeated

The Crew Gave a More Enthusiastic Cheer at this Comment

"Now in the Famous Words of Bain..." Started Sam

"...Let's Do this"

_**_CHAPTER 29: THE BIG ONE_**_

"Team A, Do You Read Me?" Sam asked as He Loaded His Rifle

"This is Team A, We Read You Sam, You Ready for Entry?" Dempsey asked as He Taped a Massive Stick of Dynamite Down onto a Slab of Wood

"Is the Distraction Ready Tank?" Vic asked

"Just about" Dempsey Groaned

"So, What Did You Guys Have in Mind for this Distraction?" Elizabeth asked as She Put on Her Helmet

"You'll See" Dempsey Laughed Evilly

"Guys, You Ready?" Sam asked

"Ready Amigo" Bravo said Confidently

"We're Ready Kid" Vic Nodded

"Well then, Let's Do this" Sam Groaned

"What's with Him?" Elizabeth Whispered to Bravo

"He Doesn't Like Swimming" Bravo Chuckled

"Ohh" Elizabeth Realised

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

"I Honestly Fucking Hate Water" Sam Grumbled as He Let the Water out of His Custom COG Helmet

"Ok then, You Guys Ready for this? We've Only Got Only the One Shot at this" Sam Explained

"So Much Like Your dating Life then?" Bravo Joked

"Fuck You Man" Sam Swore as He Stuck Up His Middle Finger

"Now, Let's Finally Put an End to All this Bullshit" Sam Grunted as He Kicked Down the Door and Revved Up the Chainsaw Bayonet on His Lancer and Chopped Down the Closest Zombie Towards Him

"MOVE IT!" Sam Yelled as He Kicked the Zombie Out of the Way

_**_MEANWHILE_**_

"You Guys Ready for this?" Dempsey asked His Team

"Just Blow it Dempsey" Richtofin Groaned

"Heheheh" Dempsey Laughed Evilly

_***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

"Do You Guys think We Went a Little Overboard on the Explosives?" Nikolai asked, Rubbing His Head

"Nonsense" Takeo Laughed

_***EXPLOSIONS CONTINUE***_

"Ok, Maybe a Little" Dempsey Groaned

_**_BACK TO TEAM B_**_

"Ready? Stack Up" Sam said as He Stood on One Side of the Locked Door they Faced

"Ready" Elizabeth said as She Stood Behind Sam

"Vic Bravo, You Guys Stack Up on the Other Side" Sam Ordered

"Ready? Breach in 3...2...1" Sam Counted Down

"BREACH!" Sam Shouted as He Kicked the Door Down

_***SOUNDS OF GUNFIRE* *BODIES THUDDING TO THE FLOOR***_

"CLEAR!" Bravo Yelled

_***Groooooaaaaan***_

"Hang on, There's One still Alive" Bravo Grunted as He Flipped the Man Over onto His Back and Aimed the Lancer at the Man's Head

"Hold on Bravo" Sam said as He Guided Bravo Out of the Way

"Where is Tahir and the Men, You Guys Captured Back at the Museum?" Sam Demanded

"Screw You" The Man Coughed

"I got this" Elizabeth said as She Aimed Her Lancer at the Man's Testicles

"Please No" The Man Pleaded

"Lizzie, You wouldn't" Vic Laughed Slightly

"Wouldn't I?" Elizabeth said with Sass in Her Tone

_***CLICK***_

The Man Screamed and Group Laughed at this

"Fine! Fine, I'll Tell You Where they are" The Man sighed with Relief

"They're on the 64th Floor, Heavily Guarded and the Worst thing of All Up there with them" The man Explained Shakily

"That is What Now?" Vic asked

"Clap-Trap Units" The Man Gasped

_***Crickets, Crickets***_

"Son of a Bitch" Sam Groaned

"Why and How?" Sam sighed Disappointedly

"I Dunno" The Man Shook

_***Click, Cock Back and Click again***_

"I SWEAR, I HONESTLY SWEAR I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW" The Man Gasped as the Word Sped Out of His Mouth

"Ok Thanks, But Now, What Do We do with Him?" Elizabeth asked

"I say Just Shoot Him" Sam Grunted

"Well, We Don't Have to Kill Him, You Know Sam" Elizabeth Suggested

"Hang on, I've Got an Idea" Sam Smirked

_***KICK* *THUD* DRAAAAAAAG***_

"NO PLEASE NO!" The man Pleaded as He Tried to Attack Sam's Hand as He Dragged Him to the Floor's Edge

"Get Up, NOW" Sam Ordered the Man

The Man shakily Stood Up

"What Floor are We on Right Now?" Sam asked the Shaking Shell of a Man

"50th" The Man Gasped

"Now Guys, Watch and Learn" Sam Bragged

"THIS. IS. BADASS!" Sam Yelled as He Sparta Kicked the Man Off of the Floor and Out into the Outside World

_***SCREAM OF FEAR***_

_***Clap, Clap, Clap***_

"Thank You, Thank You" Sam Bowed

"Bravo, Stop Clapping" Vic Groaned

"That was Extremely Unnecessary Sam" Elizabeth said

"I Know, But, It was Defiantly Worth it" Sam Smiled

_***Distant Splat***_

"Huh, 5 Storeys" Bravo Guessed

"Now, Let's Get a Move on" Sam Ordered the Squad of Four

_**_10 MINUTES AND 14 FLOORS LATER_**_

"Kyle, You there?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, I Read You Lizzie" Crane Replied

"Where are You Right Now?" Elizabeth Questioned

"I Just Found Rais' Right Hand Man Dying and Dead, So I'm Guessing Pretty Close to the Guy Himself" Crane Explained

"Cool, We're Just About to Breach to 64th Floor, Where Fisher and the Others are Being Held By Tahir" Elizabeth Told the G.R.E Operative

"Nice Work Up there You Guys, I'll Call You Back after I've Dealt with Rais, Over and Out" Crane Finished on the Radio

"Good Luck Kyle and Finish this for Jade and All the Others that Bastard has Murdered, Over and Out"

"You Guys Ready to End this?" Sam asked

"Hell Yeah, Let's do this" Bravo said Enthusiastically

"Also Lizzie" Sam Started as He Gently Pulled Her Away from the Others

"Yeah Sam? What's Up?" Elizabeth asked

"After this, I've Got Something Important to ask You" Sam said Seriously

"Gee Sam Really? And that's if We Survive What's Ahead of this Door" Elizabeth added Nervously

"Don't Worry Lizzie, We will Survive this, No Matter What, Ok?" Sam Reassured Her as He Held Her Shoulders at the Side

"If You say so Sam" Lizzie Groaned

"Oh Come on, Cheer Up, After this, We'll Blow Something Up with Rico or Someone" Sam Chuckled

"Yeah, I would Like that" Elizabeth Sniffled

"Now Come on, Let's get back to it" Sam said as He Walked Towards the Door

"Everyone Ready? Stack Up" Sam Ordered

"Bravo, Flashbangs Ready?" Sam asked

"Got 'em Right Here" Bravo said as He Pulled One Out of His Pocket

"Ready? 3...2...1...BREACH!" Sam Ordered as He Kicked Down the Door and Bravo Lobbed a Flashbang in the Room, Blinding Everyone in the Room with a Bright Loud Flash of Light and Disorientating Them in the Process

_***More Sounds of Gunfire and More Bodies Thudding to the Ground***_

"Where's Tahir and Salem?" Sam Yelled

"Dunno, Look for Them" Elizabeth Yelled Back

"No Need" An Evil Sounding Voice said from Behind Them

_***WHACK!* *WHACK!* *Thud **_and_** Thud* *Sounds of Struggle***_

"One of Us is Right Here Mr. Wright is it?" Tahir asked with an Evil Tone in His Voice, Which Already Sounds Evil as it is

"Let Her Go Tahir, Now" Sam Ordered the Giant Human Being as Sam Aimed His Lancer at Him

"Drop the Gun or Else, All of Your Friends in Harran will Die, Including You" Tahir Threatened

"Yeah, I'll Do it then, But there is One Just Thing though" Sam said Pacing a Little Bit as He Dropped the lancer

"And What is that?" Tahir asked as He Brought a Blade Towards Elizabeth's Throat

"You Can't Screw with a Badass, Especially if that said Badass has Mental Problems, Also Especially if that Person is Brutal and Unforgiving Towards His Enemies" Sam Announced Dramatically

At that Moment, Sam Pulled Out Two M1911's and Aimed Them at Tahir's Special Ops Men and Opened Fire Upon Them

_***BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG* *Multiple Splatters Across the Walls* *Stab, Scream of Pain***_

"What Did I say Kid?" Tahir asked

"Well, What Did _**I**_ Say" Sam said, Sounding Pissed off at the Bleeding Side of His Closest Friend

"_Don't_ _Fucking Screw with a Mother. Fucking. Badass, _Especially One Like Me, Especially _**Me**_" Sam Growled as He Dropped His Pistols and Pulled Out a Combat Knife and Pulled Off His COG Helmet and Dropped it onto the Floor

_***Clang and Rolling***_

"Now Let's Do this the Proper Way" Sam Continued to Growl

Sam Let Out a Battle Cry as He Charged Towards the Massive Giant, That was Tahir

_***SLASH* *KICK* *SLASH***_

"So, You Do Know How to Fight then, I Guess I Owe Dave $10" Grunted Tahir as He Wiped the Blood Off of His Arm

"Now, It's My Turn" Tahir Growled as He Cracked His Neck

_***Crack* *WHACK!* *JAB* *JAB* *WHACK* *Thud***_

"Fuck! You Hit Fucking Hard Man" Sam Groaned as He Spat Some Blood Out of His Mouth and Got Up from the Ground

Elizabeth Groaned and Grunted as She Pushed Herself Off of the Ground, Clutching Her Wound as it Spewed Blood

"Ah. Shit!" Elizabeth Cried as She Put Pressure on the Wound with Both Hands

"Lizzie?" Rico asked

"Rico? Where are You?" She Whispered as She Looked Around for Him

"Over Here!" He Called Out

Elizabeth Crawled Over to Rico

"Hurry, Get Us Outta Here" Alpha Whispered

"How Do You Suggest I Do that? I'm Fucking Bleeding" Elizabeth Swore as She Tried Not to Groan in Pain

"Trust Me, Just Grab Your Knife and I'll Put Pressure on Your Wound" Alpha Explained

"Ok" She Grunted as She Readied Herself for the Pain

Elizabeth Quickly Pulled Away the Pressure that was Stopping Her from Bleeding Out as Alpha Placed His Tied Hands on Her Wound and She Let Out a Cry of Pain

"Shhhhhshhshhshh" Alpha Shushed Her as She Slowly Pulled Out Her Combat Knife

Now What?" She asked

"Cut Rico and I Loose, I'll Keep Pressure on Your Wound, While Rico Goes and Releases the Others" Alpha Explained

"K, Got it" Elizabeth said as She Tried to Cut Alpha Loose, Even with Her Strength Draining from Her Body

"I'M OUT! I'm Out!" Alpha Cheered as Elizabeth Started to Try and Free Rico from His Bonds

"So am I" Rico Called Back as Elizabeth Handed Him the Knife

Elizabeth Cried and Groaned in Pain

"Shhshshhhhhh, It's Ok, It's Ok, I'm Here...I'm Here" Alpha Reassured Her as Elizabeth let the Strength Release from Her Body as She Lost Consciousness

"C'MON!" Sam Yelled as He Gestured for Tahir to Come at Him

Tahir Charged at Sam as He Let Out a Ground Shaking Battle Cry

_***Tss***_

"Hehe" Sam Laughed to Himself Quietly

Just as Tahir was About to Strike a Killing Blow Towards Sam and Friendly Face Came About to Help Him in His Most Deadliest Hour

_***Silenced Gunshots* *Screams of Pain***_

"Nobody Kills this Pair of Special Forces, Big Guy"

"Well, Well, Well, Fisher, Nice of You to Come and Join the Party" Sam Chuckled

"Good to Be Here Kid" Fisher Laughed Slightly

"Now, Let's Finish this!' Sam Yelled

"RICO! HURRY UP! SHE'S LOOSING BLOOD FAST!" Alpha Yelled

"I ONLY FOUND SOME ALCOHOL, GAZE AND A WRAP AROUND BANDAGE!" Rico Yelled as He Came Barging into the Room

"Well, Hurry and Hand Them Over" Alpha said Hurriedly as He Kept One Hand on Elizabeth's Wound and One Towards Rico

"Here" Rico said as He Handed Them Over

"And Where's Rios?" Alpha asked as He Sterilised Elizabeth's Wound with the Alcohol

"I Dunno, I'll Go Search for Him" Rico said as He Started to Sprint Out of the Room

"No Need, I'm Right Here Rodriquez" Rios Announced

Alpha Applied the Gauze then Wrapped the Bandage Around Elizabeth's Waist

"What Happened to Her?" Rios asked as He Knelt Down Next to Her

_***Grunts and battle Sounds* *WHACK* *SLASH* *WHACK***_

_***WHACK!* *Thud, Thud and Draaag***_

"FINISH HIM OFF KID! YOU GOT THIS!" Fisher Cheered on Sam as _He_ Lost Consciousness

_***Tss***_

"CHAAAAARGE!" Sam Cried Out in Rage as He were the Son of Aries

(The Greek God of War)

Tahir Tried to Slash at Sam with His Big-ass Machete, But...

"H-How? Th-That's Impossible" Tahir Stammered

"Now, What's that Saying: 'Don't Fuck with a Man with Nothing to Loose' and Combine that with What I said Earlier and Now What Do You Get?" Sam asked Sarcastically

_***SLASH* *STAB***_

Tahir Let Out a Final Gasp of Breath as He Died

"_**Now Go to Hell, You Mother Fucker AND STAY THERE!**_" Sam Yelled as He Sparta Kicked Tahir's Corpse Off of the Edge of the Unfinished Floor as the Sun was Setting...

...He Had Done it, They had Done it, Him, Elizabeth, Crane, Rico and All of the Others that Had Helped Him on His Journey in Harran and in the Distance, Sam Saw a Well and Smart-Dressed, Lifeless, One-Armed Corpse Fall Off of the Opposite Building that Kyle Crane was on, He Had Done it Also, Defeated and Killed Rai, Who wasn't Actually Called Rais, But (Something) Solomon, Another G.R.E Operative Who Had Stolen the G.R.E's Plans to (Do Something, I Honestly Can't Remember, I Haven't Played Dying Light's Campaign ((Story)) in I Don't Know How Long), He Saw Two Other Things Off in the Distance, One of Them was Kyle Crane, Himself, Waving Off to Sam in the Distance after Standing Up

"Sam, Do Yeh Read Me?" Crane asked through the Radio

"Yeah, Yeah I Read You Kyle, Nice Work Over there Man" Sam Congratulated Him as He Waved Back at the Waving Figure on the Other Building

"Yeah Man, You too, See You around?" Kyle asked

"Yeah Kyle, We'll See You around" Sam Called Back

"And Sam, One Last thing"

"Yeah, What's that?" Sam asked

"Keep a Hold onto Lizzie, She's a keeper that One" Kyle Added for His Last Goodbye to Sam

"Over and Out Kyle. Over and Out" Sam Chuckled

"SAM!" Elizabeth Called Out

"LIZZIE!" Sam Yelled Out After Her as He Sprinted at Full Speed Towards Her and the Others

"You Ok Down there?" Sam Joked

"Sam, Don't" Elizabeth Laughed Slightly in Pain

Sam Sat Down Next to Her

"Hey, Guys? Can We Have a Little Privacy for a Moment?" Sam asked Politely

"Sure thing Sam, Sure thing" Rios Chuckled

The Rest of the Group Left the Room, Leaving Sam and Elizabeth Alone

Sam Held Elizabeth's Hand

"Sam?" Elizabeth asked, Slightly Blushing

"What's Going on?"

"Elizabeth Edwins, Will You Go Out with Me?" Sam asked, Slightly Shy, Trying to Resist the Urge to Sprint Off in the Opposite Direction

"Yes, I Would Love to Go Out with You Samuel Wright" Elizabeth Gasped Dramatically

Sam Let Out a Mix of a Sour Face at the Sound of His Full Name and the Happiest Emotion Ever in His Whole Life

"I Love You so Much Lizzie" Sam Added

"I Love You Back More" Elizabeth Continued

"Hey Sam, Lizzie, What's Up" Nomad asked as He Walked Past Them as He Held Up a Hand

_***So Happy Together Plays in the Background***_

_**_BOOK_TWO_**_

_**_PROLOGUE_**_

Two Months and a Week Since the End of _Another _Light, One (Almost) Peaceful Night on the Now Peaceful Planet of Sera (And Yes, That is the Planet from Gears of War), It's Currently Been Half an Hour Since the End of the Human-Locust War with the Death of the Locust Leader, _**Queen Myrrah**_ (So Basically, the End of Gears of War 3) and there was Two Figures Walking Along a Beach

"So, What Do We do?" A Voice asked

"I Dunno, I've Never Been on a Date Before" The Other asked

"Neither Have I, Lizzie, What's Your Point?"

"Sam, My Point is that One of Us Should at Least Know on What to do on Dates and All that" The Figure Named Lizzie Shrugged

"True, I would ask a Old Friend of Mine, But, I Dunno Where He is and He's Pretty Much Useless with this Stuff as Well" Sam said

"Why?" Lizzie asked

"Think of Me, But Two Years and a Month Older, But with a Pony Tail and a Beard" Sam Laughed

"That Doesn't Answer My Question, Sweetie" Lizzie Sweetly said as She Snuggled Up Against Sam

"Let's Just say He's Got the Same Problems as Me and Just Leave it at that" Sam Explained

"Sam, If You'll Let Me ask, Why are You so Defensive about this Stuff, Anyways?" Lizzie asked Softly

"Long Story, Which I Don't Like Explaining, No One Like Me or My Friend Likes Explaining it" Sam Explained, Starting to Sound Irritated

"Well, I'm Sorry-" Lizzie Started

"Well So am I Lizzie, But Me, My Friend and Everyone Else Like Us, We Didn't ask to Be Like this or Born this Way, Genetically or Randomly, It's Not Our Fault that We Can't Process or Understand Emotions, But there is One thing We Have that Regular People Don't" Sam Explained, Sounding Really Pissed off

"And What that Might Be then Sam? Huh?" Lizzie asked Sarcastically, Sounding Offended

"WE HAVE MORE BRAINS AND I THINK BETTER IMMUNE SYSTEMS, THAN FEELINGS!" Sam Yelled in Almost Pure Rage

"AND YOU'RE PISSED OFF WITH ME WHY?" Lizzie Yelled

"I'M NOT, I'M JUST TIRED OF PEOPLE ASKING ME THIS" Sam Yelled Back

"What's Goin' on Over there?" Carmine asked

"Why Don't Go Over there and ask?" Baird asked Sarcastically

"Nah, I'm Good" Carmine Chuckled

"SAM! You Know What?" Lizzie asked, Fed Up of Him

"What?" Sam Grunted

"I think We Should Take a Break from Each Other for a While" Lizzie Admitted

"Agreed, I'll See You When I See You, then" Sam Groaned as He Walked off

"Same Here then" Lizzie Grunted as She Walked Off in the Opposite Direction

_**_CHAPTER 1: TWO MONTHS LATER_**_

"You're Honestly Still Not Talking to Her?" Marcus asked

"Would You Still Talk to Anya if You Two Had a Fight like this?" Sam asked

"Fair Point" Marcus Grunted

"What Do You think She's Doing Now?" Sam asked

"Dunno, Probably Enjoying Life?" Marcus Chuckled

"Says the Person Who Just Got His New Wife Pregnant, Not By Natural Means, I Might Add" Sam Added Snarky

"Oh Shut the Fuck Up Sam" Marcus Growled

_**_MEANWHILE_**_

"What am I Gonna Do?" Lizzie Thought to Herself

"I've Been Alone Before, Before I Met Sam, I was Alone"

_***Glug***_

Lizzie Took a Deep Gulp of Beer as She Drowned Her Sorrows and Depressions about Sam

"Should I Go Back to Him? Should I Just Forget Him?" She Continued to Think

"Why is this so Hard?"

_***Glug***_

"C'mon Lizzie" She thought

"It's Been two Months, He Must've Forgiven You By Now, If He Hasn't, Just Apologise to Him"

_**_2 HOURS LATER_**_

_***KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK***_

"Sam? Are You in there?" Lizzie asked

"Who's that?" Marcus Whispered

"THAT'S LIZZIE!" Sam Yelled in a Hushed Voice

"Oh Shit?" Marcus Swore Under His Breath

"What Do We Do?"

"Just Answer the Door!?" Sam Rushed

_***Click* *Door Opens***_

"Heya Elizabeth?" Marcus Guessed as He Stood in the Doorway

" Is Sam Here?" Lizzie asked, Looking Worried

"Yeah, But..." Marcus Began

Sam Poked His Head Out from the Door Side of the Doorway

"What Do You Want?" Sam asked Rudely

"Damn Sam, that was Cold-Blooded" Marcus Scoffed as He Walked Away

"I'm Just Here to Say that I'm Sorry and I Hope You will and Already Have Forgiven Me" Lizzie said, Full of Sorrow in Her Voice

"Lizzie, I Hope You Know that I'll Always Forgive You But, I'm Literally Just Tired of People asking Me, On About on What it's Like to be the Way I am, I'm Just Sick of it" Sam Explained

"It's Ok Sam, I Would Probably Be Sick of it if I was in Your Position" Lizzie Reassured Him as She Stroked His Arm

"Oh, Come Here You!" Sam said as He Pulled Lizzie Towards Him and Started to Kiss Her Passionately and Deeply

"Oh Good, You Two Made Up and Out, Oh Blah!" Marcus Groaned in Disgust

_**_CHAPTER 2: BAIRD'S "INVENTION" OFFER_**_

"Kid, You there?" Baird asked through His Radio

"Hello Person that Haunts My Dreams" Sam said Sarcastically

"Oh Ha ha(!)" Baird Laughed

"Sam, are You Still Looking for a Job or Not?" Baird Groaned

"Yeah, Maybe Why?" Sam asked Suspiciously

"I've Got a New Invention that I Need a Guinea Pig for" Baird Explained

"Here's an Idea, Use an Actual Guinea Pig" Sam Joked

"It Requires a Human Guinea Pig, Smart Guy"

"A. I am a Smart Guy, B. I'mma Smart_Ass_ and C. Does the Job Pay Yes or No?" Sam Explained

"Yes, But Not in Money, Now Do You want the Job or Not?" Baird Groaned

"I'll Take the Job Mr. Nightmare" Sam Laughed

"Hey! That's Dr. Nightmare to You" Baird Warned

"Oh Piss Off Baird" Chuckled Sam

_**_CHAPTER 2: THE JOB_**_

"Ok Baird, So Where are You?" Sam Called Out

"Sam?" A Voice asked

"Cole? Where are You" Sam asked as He Looked Around for His Large Friend

"With Dr. Frankenstein Over Here!" Cole Yelled as He Waved Them Over

"So, What's He Doin' then Cole?" Sam asked

"Looks like He's Trying to Build a Machine that Makes Him Likeable" Lizzie Laughed and Joked

Cole and Sam Laughed at this Idea

"Oh, Ha Ha(!)" Baird Mocked Sarcastically

"I'm Actually Trying to Finish Off a Time and Dimension Machine" Baird Tried to Explain

"How? Is that Even Possible?" Sam asked

"Long Story and I Won't Bore You with the Details" Baird Joked

"But, I'm Gonna Need Your Grappling Hook Gauntlet though Sam" Baird Added

"Ok? Why?" Sam asked as He Stretched Out His Right Forearm

"As I said, So It's Portable, You can Use it on the Go and So It's within Arms and Hands Reach" Baird Explained

"That Doesn't Answer My Question" Sam Muttered

"As I said, It's a Time and Dimension Machine, So as it Says" Baird Tried to Explain again

"So, In a Nutshell, I Can Go Anywhere, Anytime and Any Timeline?" Sam asked

"Yeah, In a Nutshell" Baird Sighed

_***Click* *Click, Wind Up***_

"There and there" Baird Grunted

"What's the Other Thing?" Lizzie asked

"A Watch that Tells the Present Time and Date that it is Now, Currently" Baird Explained

"Ok Kid, Try Setting it for About Five Minutes from Now then Come back to Now" Baird Ordered

_***Beep, Whine, Click***_

"I'll Be back in a Few" Sam said as He Disappeared

_***POOF***_

_***POOF***_

"I'm Back" Groaned Sam as He Reappeared

"IT WORKS BABY!" Cole Cheered

"Of Course it Works, It's My Invention" Baird Bragged

"And How Many Dimensions are there, Baird?" Sam asked

"I Dunno, About 100, 200, Something like that?" Baird Guessed

"And What One are We?" Sam asked

"Don't Worry, I've Marked and Labelled Our Home One, So this One, as Sera" Baird Waved Off

"And Our Home One?" Lizzie asked

"Marked it as Home / Earth" Cole Interrupted

"Oh Thanks Cole" Sam Thanked

"No Problem Man!" Cole Beamed

"Ok Lizzie" Sam Began

"Yeah Sweetie?" Lizzie Cooed

"I'm Gonna Drop You Off at Your Home Back on Earth and then I'm Gonna Probably Do Some Stupid Shit" Sam Explained

"Hey Baird!" Sam Yelled

"Yeah Kid?" Baird asked

"Does this thing Take Passengers?" Sam Continued to Yell

"Yeah, As Many that are Connected to You" Baird Explained

"OK THANKS!" Sam Thanked

"Lizzie, Hold on" Sam said as She Grabbed onto His Arm

_***POOF***_

_***POOF***_

Lizzie Groaned as They Appeared Back on Earth

_***Puking Sounds***_

"Love You" Sam said as He Disappeared again

_***POOF***_

"Son of a Bitch" Lizzie Groaned

_***POOF***_

"So, Where to Go First" Sam though Aloud

"I Guess, I Could Go Check to See Wolfenstein was Real"

"Oh Well, But the Question is, What One?"

"Oh Well, Near The Ending of the New Colossus then" Sam Muttered

_***POOF***_

_***POOF***_

"And Grab Some Intel for, Various Places and Times, Get Some Drinks, Some Snacks and a Bag" Sam Muttered as He Grabbed a Bag and Packed it with Various Things

_***POOF***_

_**_CHAPTER 3: WOLFENSTEIN_**_

_***POOF***_

_***Click***_

"Who are You Mother Fucker?" A Voice Ordered from Behind Sam

Sam Peeked at His Watch and the Time said '6:46 AM'

"Good Morning Miss? Where am I and Do You Have a Smartass I can Speak to?" Sam asked

"Maybe, Who are You" She Repeated as She Prodded the Back of Sam's Head

"My Name is Sam and that's All I'm Saying for Now" Sam Gave in

"And How Did You Get Here?" She Kept asking

"That's Why I asked if You Had a Smartass I Could Speak to" Sam sighed

"Ok? Stay Right Here, I'll Be Right Back, FERGUS! Watch this Guy for a Minute" The Lady Yelled

"Aye Grace" The Irish-Sounding Man Agreed as the Lady Left

"So, How Did You Get Here, Kid?" The Man asked

"It's a Long Story Dude" Sam Groaned

"Hello, I'm Guessing You're the Person that Grace Told Me About, Yes?" A Old-Looking Man asked from the Doorway

"Yeah, That's Me" Sam Muttered

"Now, What was this Thing, You Wanted to See and I Quote, 'A Smartass'" The Man asked

"This" Sam said as He Held Up His Gauntlet

"What Part of 'This'?" The Man Continued to ask

"This Part" Sam said as He Pointed to the Time and Dimension Machine

"And What is that?"

"It's a, and I Quote, 'A Time and Dimension Machine' and That / This is How I'm Here Right Now" Sam Explained

"And Here" Sam said as He Passed Over a Piece of Intel

"Some Information for Your Cause Against Hitler" Sam Added

_***POOF***_

"What the Fuck Just Happened?" Fergus asked

_**_CHAPTER 4: THE LIFETIME OF A COMPLETE IDIOT_**_

_***POOF***_

"Now Where and When am I?" Sam asked Himself as He Checked His Gauntlet

"**OCTOBER 21****ST**** 2552"**

"Oh God, Son of a Goddamn Bitch" Sam Groaned

"MOVE IT SPARTAN! AUGMENTATIONS ARE IN FIVE!" A Man Yelled from Behind Sam

"Son of a Bastard" Sam Muttered "Is Doctor Halsey Here?"

"Cause, I Demand to Speak to Her!"

"Wait Here" The Guard Told Him

"Go on Ahead, She's Down the Hall, to the Left, Second Door"

"Thanks Mate" Sam Thanked

Sam went Towards the Place He was Told, Down the Hall, Turned Left and Headed Towards the Locked Door

Sam Rapped on the Door Repeatedly

(Rapped is Another Word for Knocking, ish)

"Come in"

"Good Morning" Sam Groaned

"What do You want Spartan?" The Doctor asked

"That's the Thing Doc, I'm Not a Spartan, as I would Love to Be a Even More of a Badass as a Spartan, I'm a Traveller of Space, Time and Being the Occasional Idiot" Sam Explained

"What Do You Mean?" She asked, Sounding Kind of Vicious

"Just Take a Look at this, But Don't Take it Apart or Break it" Sam sighed as He Tossed Halsey the T&D Device

"And this is, What?"

"A Time and Dimension Device, It Does Exactly as it Sounds" Sam Explained

"Wow, and You are from Where? Originally?" Halsey asked as She Inspected the Device

"What? As in Born?" Sam asked, Looking and Sounding Slightly Confused

"That's Correct"

"4th of July 2004"

"Holy-, You Know, We've Have Another Spartan Like You But Just Slightly Older than You" Halsey added

"Really? By How Much Older?" Sam asked Suspiciously

"He was 17 When He was Turned into a Spartan, When He Just...Appeared Out of Nowhere"

"Which was When?" Sam asked

"10th of March 2525"

Sam Let Out a Long Whistle at that

"And I'm Just Taking a Guess Here, But, Back in Your Time, You're an _Halo_ Fan?"

"Yep, Played and Completed All of Them Up till 2020's Instalment" Sam Smiled

"So Now, We Have Two People to Help Us Win the War" Halsey Murmured to Herself

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Who said that I would Help You with this?" Sam Abruptly Interrupted Her

"You said that You would Like to Be More of a Badass as a Spartan, So I Assumed-"

"True, Where Do I Sign Up Again?" Sam Groaned

"Again?" Halsey asked with a Look of Surprise on Her Face

"You Might Remember One: Warrant Officer Slash Second Lieutenant Sam Wright? Well, this is Me Now" Sam Smiled as He Gestured to Himself

"Just Make Sure that I Loose Those Augmentations When I Go Back and Forth from All...this"

"Deal" Halsey said with Excitement as They Shook Hands

_**_CHAPTER 5: THE BATTLE OF INSTALLATION 04B AND AFTER_**_

_***POOF***_

"A-AND MI-YOINK!" Sam Cackled

"Well, Well, Well, Guilty Spark, We Meet Again and this Time"

"You're Outta Time and Luck, You Floating Ballball"

"What in Fresh Hell is this?" Someone Groaned in Confusion

"Oh Trust Me on this Lieutenant, I'm Saving Everybody's Lives Here, Especially Ours" He Grinned at Sam

"Please Don't Tell Me that You're-" One of the Spartans Began

"Yep, I'm Also Him" He said as He Gestured to the Current Sam with the Battle Damaged Noble 6 Helmet with the Word "BOOM" on it and on His Armour "But, Seven Years Older"

"And this Version of Me, or Us, is a Time-Traveller from the Mid to Late 2020's?" Sam asked "Yes, Yes I am and I Know that Your Spartan Number is 091, the Lady Next to You is Kelly 087, The Other Lady is Linda 059 and that Other Guy is Fred 104, as for the Others I Absolutely Have No Clue and for this Little Floating Guy Right Here" the Older Version of Sam Explained While Patting the Monitor's Blue Eyeball

"Is 343 Guilty Spark from Installation 04, I Know that that's Master Chief also Known as John-117 or Sierra 117, Etc and One Last Thing"

"And What is that Human?" the Arbiter asked from the Massive Doorway from Behind Sam

"That, This Isn't the Last of Me, All of You will see Very Soon Enough"

"Oh Great(!), There's Two of the Two of Them" Kelly Sighed

"Hey Would Yeh Look at that Sparky" Sam Scoffed

"We've Got Another Brit Over Here or At Least, A Descendant of One"

"Spark, Fire Your Laser at Her, I Got a Plan Which I'm Not Gonna Say or Spoil" Sam Giggled Childishly

"Boy, You're Loving this Way too Much" Johnson Chuckled

"I Know" He Squealed in Delight

"I Cannot do that Command Reclaimer" Spark Chirped from His Hands

"And Why is that Mr. Spark(?)" Sam Rhetorically asked

"My Systems Indicate that this Human, is with Child"

"I'm Sorry What?" Spartan 091 asked

"Well, that's My Job Done Here for Now, Peace Out" Now Sam Laughed

_***POOF***_

"What in the Fresh Fuck Just Happened?" Younger Sam Groaned as He Slowly Stood Up, Clasping His Ribs

_**_SOME TIME LATER_**_

_***POOF***_

"You Don't Have a Choice Spartan" An Admiral Growled

_***Knuckles Crack from Behind and Back in Black Plays***_

"And Now You Don't Have a Choice, Ackerson was it?" Sam Grunted as He Rolled His Neck

"You've Got Three Options Admiral, Option One: We Settle this Like Men, Option 2: I Play Some Dubstep and You can, and I Quote One of the Best Quotes Ever from 1980's Films or Option 3: I Play One of My All Time Personal Favourites and Just Beat the Crap Outta You till Death" Sam Explained

"And One Last Thing, Since I Have a T&D Machine, I will Go Back in Time with Everybody in this Room, Not Including You, Ackerson"

(Little Warning, I will Write All Three Outcomes in this)

**OUTCOME 1**

"Well then, Let's Settle this Like Men" The Admiral Grunted in Defeat

Sam Took Off His Armour and Removed His Helmet

"Who Else thought He was a Goddamned Robot?" Johnson asked, Looking and Sounding Quite Shocked

"You Wish Sarge" Sam Laughed

"Now, Admiral, Why the Fuck are You Being a Complete and Utter _Aisel_?" Sam asked While Switching off the Music

(_Aisel_ Translates to Donkey or Also Known as an Ass from Dutch)

"Spartan 087 is Currently Pregnant and Up for Treason and Spartan 091 is Also Up for Treason for Divulging Top Secret, Sensitive Information" The Admiral Explained

"A. So What, Who Gives a Fuck About the Pregnancy, No Offence" Sam said as He Looked at the Group of Spartans

"B. They're Bringing New Life into the Universe, C. So What if They're Together or Not, I've Got a Girlfriend of My Own Back in My Time, Which is Currently September 28th 2026, and D. That Doesn't Explain Why You're, That's Right, You, are Being a Complete and Utter Asshole About this" Sam Explained Looking Back at the Admiral

"And Also, there's Been Two of Me within the Last 24 Hours"

"So, Either, Back Off or Prepare to Be Introduced to Options 2 and 3" Sam Threatened

"Sir, I-I Must Say-" The Admiral Stuttered

"_Do I Make Myself Clear?_" Sam Repeated

"Commander, Ignore this Swine and Have Your O.D. Arrest that Spartan then Arrest Him" The Admiral Boomed as the O.D.S.T Commander Aimed His MA5C Assault Rifle at Sam's Head

"Move it Pig" One of the O.D. Grunted as He Tried to Shove Sam Out of the Way

Sam Pulled Out His Custom Made Combat Knife from It's Sheath on His Left Shoulder and with Inhuman Speed and Thrusted it into the Man's Throat

"Try that Again, _I Dare You_ and this Time Remember, I've Got O.D.S.T, Spartan 2, 3 and 4, Nano-Suit, C.O.G and Countless Others, Training, So, I'm Pretty Deadly" Sam Growled

Another O.D.S.T Tried Budging Sam Again and then Almost Immediately Regretted it

_***Thud***_

"Oh Hey Buck" Sam Laughed Softly as He Helped His Old Friend Up Off the Floor

"Long Time No See, Spartan BOOM" the ODST Chuckled

"Now Fuck Off and Leave this" Sam Started as He Looked at the Group of Friends and Family on the Other Side of the Room

"This Make-Shift Family Alone or Else that Guy" Sam Pointed at the Dead O.D.S.T on the Floor

"Will Be You" Sam Ended

"Now, Get the Fuck Outta Here Before I Change My Mind"

The Admiral Struggled to Get Out of the Medical Room to Get Away from the Psychopath that was Sam

_***MASSIVE REWIND POOF***_

**OUTCOME 2**

_***MASSIVE REWIND POOF***_

"ROBOT GUY!" Johnson Called Out

"I'mma Human Guy, Just Like You Sarge" Sam Reminded Him

"Still, What's Option 2 Again?" Johnson asked

"This is" Sam Laughed Evilly as He Pulled Out a Floating Cube

"Oh Dear God" Kelly Groaned

"Reclaimer? Where am I?" The Floating Cube asked

"Just Fire Your Quote, Unquote "Face Laser" When You Hear the Word 'Friend'" Sam Explained

Sam Cleared His Throat as He Grabbed the Cube

"Oh This Gonna Be Good!" Johnson Laughed

_***The Crowd Goes Wild By Gizzle **_(That's What I've Been Told it's Called) _**Plays***_

"MAKE LIKE A GUNGAN AND _**SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**_" Sam Yelled in a Impersonation of Al Pacino

_***BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***_

_***Thud***_

"What...the Fuck...was that?" Linda asked

"What Did I Say?" Sam asked in a Cocky Tone

_***And the Goes Crowd Wild***_

_***MASSIVE REWIND POOF***_

**OUTCOME 3**

_***MASSIVE REWIND POOF***_

"Now, Here We Go" Sam Chuckled as He Cracked His Knuckles

_***MUTLIPLE WHACKS!* *THUD* *SLASH* *WET THUD AND SPLAT* *SCREAM* *GARGLING OF BLOOD* *WHACK, WHACK, WHACK, WHACK!* *STAB* *THUD***_

"That...Wasn't...as Fun...as I...as I thought is was...Gonna Be" Sam Breathed as He Gasped for Breath

_***MASSIVE REWIND POOF***_

(Now, Which Outcome is True, I'm Not Gonna Say and To Be Honest, I Don't Know What One to Choose, Whoever Reads this, You Choose and Decide Which One)

"Well, I Don't Think We'll Be Seeing Him Again" Sam Chuckled as He Dusted Off His Hands

"Thank You for Doing this S.J" Kelly Thanked

"Yeah, Yeah, Don't Mention it, Now Listen Here" Sam said, Sitting Down Next to the Medical Bed that Kelly was on

"You and Him" Sam Started, Both of them Looking at the Injured Spartan that was Spartan 091

"You're Good People, You Guys are Probably Older than Me, Biologically and Actually, But You Guys Need to Be Careful with this Little One" Sam Continued, While Gesturing to Kelly's Abdomen

"And to Quote an Old Favourite Song of Mine, "_This is No Place for No Hero"_, But if You Guys Ever Need Any Help with Anything and I Do Mean Anything, Even if it's Just to Talk to Someone, Just Contact Me by Using this" Sam Explained as He Handed Kelly a Paging Device that Could Contact Someone on the Receiving End from Across Light-years and Hundreds of Years

"Thank You Again?" Kelly Thanked, Taking the Pager from Sam

"But Be Warned, John will Need You, Linda and Fred in 2558 and 2559, The Guardians, The Flood, the Created, the Forerunners and Atriox, You All will See Me Majorly then" Sam Warned the Coming of Future Events

"Thanks for the Warning" Kelly Thanked Again

"I've Also Got About 1, 2 Decades Worth of Amazing Films and T.V Shows that I Think You Two would Like to Watch for the Next Few Years" Sam Giggled Childishly

"You Have Not Changed a Bit Have You?" She Chuckled

"Nope" Sam Scoffed

"And I'm Never Gonna"

_***POOF***_

_***Clattering and Rummaging***_

_***POOF***_

"I'M BACK!" Sam Announced with About Four Bags Worth of Films, DVDs, T.V Shows, Games and a Few Xbox Consoles

"Morning Sleepin' Beauty!" Sam Laughed Loudly as He Set Down the Bags Next to the Bed that Spartan 091 was in

"What's this?" He Groaned

"A Bunch of Stuff from September 2007 to About September 2026, Including Halo Games and Films and T.V Show, Well T.V Show-ish and a Bunch More Stuff that I thought You and Maybe Kelly Might Like it / them too" Sam Explained

"But, I Would Avoid Playing the Game _Tales from the Borderlands_, Unless You Like the Sort of Stuff Where You can Create Multiple Story Lines"

"Now, Peace Out Guys"

"Good Luck, S.J" Kelly Called After Him

"Remember What I said" Sam Reminded Her

"Guardians, Flood, Created, Forerunners and Atriox" She Muttered as She Looked Up Towards the Ceiling

"Anyways, Good Luck with the Kid, with the Future and Last Thing: In 5, You'll See a Familiar Someone" Sam Slightly Nodded Sideways Towards Kelly

"Hey, Kid" 091 Called

Sam Turned Around to Look at Him

"Make Your Everything in Your Life Count"

Sam Smiled at the Couple as He Held His Gauntlet Up

_***POOF***_

_**_CHAPTER 6: HALO AND GENIUSES_**_

(I Just Had this Idea One Day While Watching Scorpion)

_***POOF***_

"Hehe, I've Always Wanted to Do this" Sam Smiled as He Hid Behind a Bookshelf

"Not Even Ralph Gets this Violent When I Let Him Play this Game" Someone Chuckled

"AND ME-YOINK!" Sam Laughed Evilly as He Grabbed a Xbox 360 Controller Out of Someone's Hands

_***Click and Cock Back***_

"Who are You?" Another Person Ordered as He Aimed a Handgun at Sam's Head

Meanwhile Sam Kind of Ignored Him and Just Played Halo 4 Back on the Xbox 360 , Just Like it was the Old Days of Xbox Gaming for Him

"Please just Trust Me, I'm a Genius, Badass and a Ex-Pro-Gamer and I've Got a Time and Dimension Machine on My Wrist's Gauntlet and I've Been Wanting to Do this for a While" Sam Explained as He Played Like He Used to

"Holy Nachos, He's-He's Better than ME!" the Hat Wearing Guy Whined that Sam Took the Controller from

"As I said, I'm a Ex-Pro-Gamer, I'm from 2026 and at this Current Point in Time, Which I Believe is 2016, My Current Self from this Time, I'm 12 / 13 and Going into Year 8 or 8th Grade here in the U.S" Sam Continued to Explain as He Continued Playing Halo 4 and Beating the Entire Enemy Team

"That Doesn't Answer My Question" the Man Holding the Gun Grunted

"Oh, My Name's Sam Wright and I'm Still Currently a Beast and a Badass at Halo and Also, What are You Still Playing Halo 4 on the 360 for?" Sam Explained and Asked

"Halo 5 and Xbox One are Out Ya Know and in 2019 Look for a Guy Called Samstar66 on said Halo in the Sumer Time"

"Aaaaaaaaand"

_***POOF***_

"WHAT THE FU-"

_**_CHAPTER 7: HOME, SWEET, HOME_**_

_***POOF***_

"LIZZIE?" Sam Called Out

"SAM!" Lizzie Called Back Happily as She Literally Threw Herself at Him

_***Loss of Breath* *Thud***_

"Mmmmmm" Lizzie Moaned Softly as She Kissed Sam Passionately and Deeply

Sam Pulled His Back

"Someone's Missed Me" He Chuckled

"Oh I Have" Lizzie Giggled

_***WORT?***_

"Huh?" Sam Wondered as He Tilted His Head to the Side

_***Angry WORT***_

_***CHARGING WOOOOOOORT!***_

With Almost Lightening Speed, Sam Pulled Out a Tactical Magnum and Let Off an Entire Magazine at the Enraged Elite, Stopping and Killing it Straight in it's Tracks

"WHAT THE FRESH FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Sam Yelled as He Reloaded His Pistol

"I DUNNO!" Lizzie Yelled Back as She Pushed Herself Off of Sam, Helping Him Up in the Process

"Here?" Sam asked as He Offered Her the Magnum and a Few Extra Clips

"Thanks" She said Softly as She Kissed Him

_***Energy Igniting Whooshing***_

"Ohh. Yeah" Sam Awed as He Activated the Elite's Energy Sword

_***Hundreds Upon Hundreds More of Angry WORTS***_

"Remember, Aim for the Necks"

"Got it" Lizzie Replied as She Aimed the Magnum

_***POOF***_

"Spartan?" Someone asked from Behind Sam

"Well, Well, Well, would Yeh Look at this Lizzie, It's the One and Only Noble Team" Sam Chuckled

"Warrant Officer, Where are We?" the Spartan Repeated

"I would Happen to Guess Earth in 2026" Sam Guessed

"It's Nice to See You Guys Again, Carter"

"Same Here" the Spartan Named Carter Replied

"Emile, What's Up?" Sam Laughed

"Sup Kid, Long Time No See" the Spartan Chuckled

"Shall We?"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Sam Yelled as the Horde of Spartan III's and Lizzie Rushed at the Incoming Elites

_**_CHAPTER 8: ALONE TIME_**_

"Well, that was Something" Sam Laughed Maniacally

"Yeah, But, You would think that the Spartans would've Survived this" Lizzie Chuckled

"True" Sam Chuckled Back as He Held onto Her

_***POOF***_

_***POOF***_

"And Where are We Now, Sam?" Lizzie Heaved as She Held Her Stomach

_***Click* *Dancing in September Playing***_

"Shall We?" San asked as He Held Out His Hand

"Dance? You Dunno How" Lizzie Laughed Softly

"I'll Have to Figure it Out Sooner or Later, Might as Well Do it Now and with Someone I Love" Sam Whispered in Her Ear as He Pulled Her in Close

Lizzie Softly Kissed Sam on the Lips

"I Didn't Know You Cared" Sam Joked as They Awkwardly Started to Dance

"Oh Shush You" Lizzie Giggled

_**_LATER_**_

"Lizzie, What are We Doing with Our Lives?" Sam asked Her Softly as They Laid Down on a Lounge Chair Together

"What You Mean?" Lizzie asked as She Looked at Him

"Why are We Spending Our Lives Like this? Full of this Crazy Shit, Why Can't or Don't We Just Settle Down or Something?" Sam asked

"Well, Do You Want to?" Lizzie Questioned Him

"I-I Dunno, with You Maybe, Do You?" Sam Murmured

"With You? Yeah, I'd Love to, But, Not Right Now, well, Not Properly Settle Down, But Married? Yeah Maybe" Lizzie Told Him as She Snuggled Up

"_**Kid, Make Everything in Your Life Count**_" 091's Voice Echoed in Sam's Mind

"Lizzie, Look in My Bag Pocket" Sam Told Her Softly as He Kissed Her Top of Her Head

_***Unzipping* *Slightly Soft Creaking* *Light Gasping* *Derezzing Noise***_

"Elizabeth June Edwins, Will You Please Would Me the Honour of You Being My Loving and Lovely Wife?" Sam asked Her Smiling as He Kneeled Down on One Knee

"Yes, I would Love to" Lizzie Gasped Softly as She Kissed Him Softly and Deeply

_**_CHAPTER 9: RETURNS AND MALFUNCTIONS_**_

_***POOF***_

"Baird?" Sam Called Out

"BLONDIE!?" Lizzie Laughed as She Yelled

"Sam?" Someone's Head asked from Behind a Door

"Wow, the Irony, Samantha, What's Up?" Sam Laughed Softly

"You Looking for Baird?" She asked Softly

"Yeah, Where is He?" Sam asked

"Give Me a Second" Samantha Told Them

"BAIRD! PUT SOME PANTS ON AND GET OUT 'ERE!"

"HANG ON!" Baird Yelled

_***Crashing***_

"What the Fuck's Goin' on Back there?" Sam asked

"Trust Me Kid, You Don't Wanna Know" Cole Laughed

"Why? was / is It _Coitus_?" Sam Joked

"No Comment there" Cole Grunted

"Sam? What You Want?" Baird asked as He Struggled to Pull on a Pair of Trousers

"I've Got a Present for Yeh" Sam Told Him as He Tossed Baird a Box

Baird Opened the Small Box

"The Time and Dimension Machine?" Baird asked

"W-Why?"

"We've Had Enough Time Mishaps and Adventures for One Lifetime, Thank You Very Much" Lizzie Giggled

_***Loud Clattering***_

"What the Fuck?" Baird Yelled

"Is that, a Monkey?"

"I DUNNO! SHOOT IT BEFORE IT FUCKS UP THE REACTOR" Samantha Yelled as She Ran for a Handgun

_***Small Horde of Gunfire***_

_***Monkey Sounds* *Clattering***_

"AH! FUCK!" Sam Shouted

"I'M OUT!"

"AND THE REACTOR IS GOING INTO OVERLOAD!" Baird Yelled

"RUN! GO!" Sam Ordered as He Pushed Them Out of the Safety Door

"SAM! NO!" Lizzie Cried as She Started to Cry

"GO!" Sam Yelled

"Let Me Do this"

Sam Slammed the Door Shut and Locked it

"Lizzie, I Love You, Punch Baird if You Have to"

_***Click***_

"C'MON, YOU BIG HAIRY BASTARD!"

"COME AN' GET SOME!"

_***Massive Amounts of Gunfire***_

_***Click***_

Sam Re-Attacked the Time and Dimension Device Back onto His Gauntlet as He Continued to Open Fire Upon the Giant-Monkey-Thing

"KID! SHOOT THE REACTOR CORE THEN THE MONKEY" Baird Hollered Over the Sirens

"THAT'LL KILL ME DIPSHIT!" Sam Rejected the Idea

"NOT IF YOU TIME IT CORRECTLY, SHOOT IT TILL IT GOES PINK THEN THE MONKEY THEN POOF ON OUTTA THERE!" Baird Explained as He Yelled

"HOW ABOUT I JUST BLOW THE DAMN THING UP?" Sam Questioned

"Or You Can Just Do that" Baird Chuckled

_***Small Explosions and Emergency Klaxons***_

"THAT'S IT SAM! NOW GET OUTTA THERE!"

_***Small POOF***_

_***Repeated POOFS and Powering Down***_

"Uhhhh, Baird? WHY THE FUCK ISN'T THIS WORKING?!" Sam Screamed through the Coms

"What's the Battery on Sam?" Baird Sighed

"5%" Sam Winced

"There's a Spare Power Pack on the Counter, Where I First Handed it to You" Baird Told Him

_***Loud BEEPING* *Click* **Louder Click* *Louder BEEPING***_

_***POOF***_

_***POOF***_

"Where is He?" Lizzie Trembled

"I-I Dunno" Baird Replied Softly

"YO!" Sam Yelled from Behind Them

_***Loud Girly Scream***_

_***Small WHACK!***_

"Ow" Baird Groaned as He Rubbed the Back of His Head

_**_EPILOGUE_**_

"So, What Now?" Sam Wondered

"We Can't Come Back Here for a While, Marcus is Gonna Be Pissed"

"Go Home?" Suggested Lizzie

"We Could, or We Could Go Fuck Up the Rest of Time and Space?" Sam Laughed

"No Sam, We're Not Fucking Up the Rest of Time and Space, Let's Leave that to the Kids of Future Generations" Lizzie Giggled as She Walked Closer to Sam's Side

"Welp, It Takes One to Know One, C'mere!" Sam Chuckled Maniacally as He Pulled Lizzie in Closer to Him

_***POOF***_

"I Might've Made a Huge Mistake" Baird Whined to Himself as He Saw the Giggling Couple of Maniacs Disappear into Thin Air

"Oh Well, As Long as They Don't Screw Up My Life or Past, I Don't Give a Crap"

_***How Do You Like Me Now"**_

_**_BOOK_THREE_**_

_**_PROLOGUE_**_

Date is: 16.03.28, 10:00PM

_***Phone Ringing***_

"_Yo!_"

"Sam, We Need Your Help for Perhaps the Last Time"

"_Locke? How Did You Get My Private Number?_" the Figure asked

"I Have My Ways, My Boy, I Have _My_ Ways" Locke Chuckled

"_Now, Whatchu Want?_"

"I Most Likely Have a Job Proposal for You and that Lady Friend of Yours"

"_What's the Job, Locke?_"

"We Might Have Found Something in Kataru's Top-Secret Files that Might Revive the Original Bain, if He Dies, that is"

Sam Stayed Silent at this

"_I'm Sorry? What?_"

"We Might Have a Chance to Revive Bain, if He Dies" Locke Repeated

"_What and How?_"

"Long Story, When Can We Meet?"

"_Locke, this Ain't a Good Time Right Now_"

"_Lizzie and I are Getting Married in Less than Two Months, What Makes You think I Can Just Pack Up, Leave Her for Who Knows How Long and Save Bain at the Same Time_"

"Just Trust Me Boy, You Found Us the Aztec Gold We Need to _**SAVE**_ Bain By Using the Animus to Access Your Ancestor's Memories Last Year, We're All Ready to Raid the White House in the Next Couple of Weeks, We Just Need that _**One Last Piece**_, But, there's a Catch"

"_Why Do I Have a Bad Feeling 'Bout this?_"

"The Piece is a '_**Piece of Eden**_'"

"...What Piece?"

"Now, that's Outside My Knowledge, I'm Handing You Over to a Friend of Mine, _**Joy**_" Locke Explained as He Handed the Phone Over

"Now Sam, I Believe that the _**Piece of Eden**_ is One of the Missing Apples, But We Need Three Total Pieces, One's in Italy and the Other Two are in the States in Abstergo's Hands in California" Joy Explained

"_Two Apples and the Shroud, Isn't it?_" Sam Sighed

"Yup, You Know it"

"_I'll See You Both Tomorrow, Now, __**GOOD. NIGHT!**_"

_***Hang Up Beeping***_

"Locke, are You Sure that this is Gonna Work?" Joy asked the Ex-Murky Water Insider

"It _**MUST WORK**_, this Might Be Our Only Chance to Save Bain" Locke Explained in a Pleading Tone

"And We Can Trust Sam and Elizabeth, the Gang Trust 'Em, _I_ Trust 'Em and Bain Trusts 'Em"

_**_CHAPTER 1: IDEAS_**_

_**_SOMEWHERE IN BOSTON_**_

_***Hang Up Beeping***_

"Sam? Who was on the Phone?" Someone asked from the Room Next Door

"Believe it or Not, It was Locke Actually, with a Serious Job Proposal for Us" Sam Explained

"What's the Job?" the Person asked

"To Help Save Bain, By Finding a Few Pieces of Eden" Sighed Sam

"How Many?" the Person asked Again

"Three, Maybe Four" Sam Groaned as He Wiped His Face

"Sam-"

"Lizzie, We Might Be Able to Finally Save Bain and this Might Be Our Only Chance to Save _Our_ Friend" Sam Argued

"No Sam, He's _YOUR_ Friend, Not Mine, I Just Put Up with 'Em Just Cause I Love _YOU_" the Person Named Lizzie Snapped

"In Addition to Saving Bain, We Just Might Be Able to Move Outta _THIS_ Place and Move into a Better Place than this Hell-Hole" Sam Added

"And Plus, _I'M_ Not Even a Legal U.S Citizen, the _ONLY_ Way I'm Still in the Country is Because _WE'RE ENGAGED_" Sam Raised His Voice

"FINE!" She Gave in

"Where are the Pieces?"

"One's in Italy, Here is the States and the Last Piece is Back in the U.K" Sam Told Her with a Slight Grin on His Face

"Well, I _HAVE_ Always Wanted to Go to Italy" Lizzie Giggled Slightly

"But First, Before We Go All that, We Have to Go to D.C First to Meet with Locke and His Protégé at the Gang's Safe House" Sam Breathed

"Aw" Lizzie Pouted

"C'mon, Let's Go to Sleep" Sam Laughed as He Climbed into Bed Next to Her

"Sam, Just Remember, _**I will Always Love You till the End of Time**_" Lizzie Whispered in His Ear Softly

"Same Here, Lizzie, Same Here"

_**_CHAPTER 2: OLD FRIENDS_**_

_**_THE NEXT MORNING_**_

17.03.28

6:00AM

_***Loud Ricocheting Sound***_

_***Scream of Fear***_

_***Clanging***_

"Hmm?" Lizzie Moaned Softly in a Sleepy Tone

"INCOMING!" Sam Yelled as He Ducked

_***Louder Ricocheting***_

"Sam?" Lizzie Groaned as She Rubbed Her Eyes

_***Ricocheting Gets Even Louder***_

"LIZZIE! GET DOWN OR HIDE!" Sam Ordered as the Ricocheting Came Closer and Louder

_***Screaming***_

_***Small Explosion* *Liquid Splashing on Tiled Floor***_

"Hey, Lizzie-e-e-e-e-e! We Need a New Coffee Machine!" Sam Chuckled Nervously

Swiftly, Lizzie Wrapped Herself in the Bed Covers and Rushed to the Kitchen of Their Single Levelled House

"What the Hell Happened?" She Groaned, Slightly Annoyed

"The Coffee Machine Exploded and Coffee Beans Went Shooting 'Round the House and Maybe Killed a Squirrel and a Bird or Two" Sam Whimpered in a Scared Tone

"How Much Did You Make?" She Sighed

"Enough to Make Two Large Mugs of Americano" Sam Groaned

"They're Both in To-Go Cups on the Counter"

"C'mon, Let's Get Dressed, Grab the Coffee and Head to D.C"

_**_8 HOURS LATER_**_

2:00PM

"C'mon, C'mon, C'mon, C'mon" Lizzie Rushed Her Voice

"Calm Down Lizzie, We Just Have to Turn Here then You Can Pee" Sam Chuckled

_***Tires Screeching* *Garage Door Opening***_

"Mornin' Sam" Locke Yelled Over the Car Engine's Roaring

"Need to Pee, Need to Pee, Need to Pee, Need to Pee" Lizzie Continued to Repeat as She Ran Past Locke, to the Bathroom

"What's Her Problem?" Locke Laughed

"8 Hour Car Ride No Toilet" Sam Scoffed

"Sam?" Someone asked from the Floor Above Them

"Dallas? Where are Ya?" Sam asked as He Looked Around at His Surroundings

"Look Up, You Moronic Bird" Another Sighed

Sam Looked Up at the Two Laughing Heisters

"Mornin' Kid!" Dallas Laughed Heartily

"So Dallas, When's the Meeting?" Sam Smiled as He Stuck His Middle Finger Up at the Two

_**_CHAPTER 3: PLANS_**_

2:15PM

"So, What Do We Know About the Pieces of Eden that Can "_Resurrect_" Bain from His 'Illness' of His then?" Sam asked as He Planted His Hands on the Planning Table

"That We Need Three Pieces to Either Resurrect or Remove an Illness from Any Human Being, Animal or Creature" Duke Explained

"Two Apples and the Shroud" Sam Added

"Correct, But there's Multiple Apples of Eden and I've Brought in a Favour for You, Sam" Duke Smiled as He Handed Him a Large Leather-Encased Book

"Let Me Guess, the Large Book of Eden?" Sam Joked

"Ironically, Yes" Dallas Laughed as Sam Opened the Book and Flicked through it

"Oh Shit" Sam Gasped Softly

"I Might Have Found Something Else to Cure Bain"

"Well, What is it?" Locke Interjected

"The '_Ankh_'" Sam Announced as He Placed the Open Book onto the Table

"It Can Cure Slash Heal Anyone"

"But, in Bain's Case, We're Gonna Need More than Just, Two Apples, the Shroud and Maybe the _Ankh_"

"We Know Where the Apples and the Shroud are, But, Where's the _Ankh_?" Lizzie asked

"I Believe, it's in Egypt" Sam Told Her

"So, Hoxton, Chains and Jacket will Go to Egypt and Recover the _Ankh_, Sam, Jiro and Duke will Go to Italy, Clover and Sokol will Raid the Abstergo in New Mexico and After All that We'll All Go to London and Find the Shroud" Locke Ordered

"Forget it Mate, Us Brits are Not Built or Made for Extreme Heat" Hoxton Grumbled Angrily

"And I Don't Do Any Good in Extreme Heat Locke, Don't You Remember Henry's Rock?" Sam Groaned

"Ah Yes, Your First Heist for Me" Locke Chuckled in Fondness of the Old Memory

"My Hands are Still Slightly Buzzing" Sam Grumbled

"Now, Lemmie Make the Plan, Locke"

"Me, Lizzie and Wick will Handle the Italian Apple Meanwhile Hox, Clover, Jimmy and Wolf will Assault the Abstergo in New Mexico and During that Meanwhile Sydney and Someone Else of Her Choice will Go to Egypt and Try to Find and Recover the _Ankh_ Before the Infamous Sigma Team Does, I Doubt They Even Know it Exists" Sam Explained

_**_MEANWHILE_**_

_**_SOMEWHERE IN NEW MEXICO_**_

"I Really Doubt that the Wright Kid Knows that the _Ankh_ Even Exists"

_**_BACK IN THE SAFEHOUSE_**_

"So, When Do We Leave Sam?" Wick asked Him as He Cleaned His Pistol

"In 16 Hours, So Get Ready Quick" Sam Ordered

"All Dismissed" Locke Announced as the Gang Disbanded

_**_CHAPTER 4: SIGMA ATTACK_**_

_**_20 HOURS LATER_**_

18.03.28, 2:30PM

_***Loud Snoring***_

"Sam?" Lizzie Whispered in His Ear

"Hmm?" Sam Murmured

"Wanna Go Do it in the Bathroom?" She Giggled

"Oh, Hell Yeah, But We Have to Be Quiet, Wick's Got Almost _Vulcan_-Like Hearing" Sam Smiled

_**_HALF AN HOUR LATER_**_

3:00PM

_***Loud Thumping***_

"You Hear that?" Sam asked in Lizzie's Ear

_***Louder Thumping***_

"Yeah, Pull Out and _QUIETLY_ Get Ready for Breaching" She Agreed as Sam Pulled Up His Trousers and She Did the Same

"Here" Sam said as He Handed Lizzie a M9 Pistol

"And You?" She asked

_***Tss***_

"Hidden Blade" Sam Chuckled as He Opened the Door

"Wick!" Sam Yelled in a Hushed Tone

"What?" Wick Grumbled as He Rubbed His Eyes

Sam Pointed Upwards

"Sigma Team" Sam Mouthed as Wick Loaded a Handgun

_***Click* *Hissing***_

"Get Ready" Sam Ordered as He Grabbed a Silenced MP5 SMG

_***EXPLOSION* *Echoing Clanging***_

_***Try it Out By Skrilex Playing***_

"FLASHBANG!"

_***Muffled Explosion***_

_***Silenced Gunfire***_

_***WHACK!* *Thud***_

_***Scream of Fear Fading Away***_

_***KICK!* *Thud***_

_***More Gunshots***_

_***Two Yells of Pain* *Click***_

"Surrender Any and All Artifacts of Eden You Have on Board or Else _**YOU ALL**_ will Die" the Silver Hooded Figure Ordered as it Aimed a Futuristic-Looking Pistol at Sam's Head

"Oh God No, I Know and Sadly Remember that Bastard of a Voice, It's an Old Bullying Cock from Secondary School, We Called Him Shitface" Sam Laughed

"I'm Now Known as '_The Hunter_' and You Sam, and You are Still. A Ignorant. Little. Swine" the Figure Chuckled with a Menacing Tone

"I'm Sorry? I'm the Swine? You're the One Who was Always a Cock to Everyone, Hitting and Stealing Off Girls, Being Racist, Threatening _EVERYONE_" Sam Started

"And Me? I'm Now a _World Class_ Badass, Traveller, Saved Multiple Worlds on _MULTIPLE_ Occasions, Famed Heister, Met the Goddamned Queen for God's Sake, I'm Even Getting Married Next Month and that's Not Even Scratching the Surface of What I've Done in My Life and You?"

"And Me What, Swine?" _the Hunter_ Spat at Him

"And You've Always Been. A Cock Sucking, No Achieving Asshole Who's Now Working for One of the Most Evil Companies in the Whole Goddamn World" Sam Snickered

"So, Nothing Much Has Changed"

_***WHACK!***_

"SAM!" Lizzie Screamed as She Aimed Her M9 Pistol at _the Hunter's_ Head

"Who's the Fucking Bitch?" _the Hunter_ Spat Again

"Shitface" Sam Growled

"Fuck. You"

_***WHACK!* *Wet Squelch* *Loud Scream of Pain***_

"Nobody. Insults. My Wife"

_***Slashing***_

"YOU. ARE. A. COCK SUCKER" Sam Yelled as He Sparta Kicked _the Hunter_ Out of the Plane

_***Loud Gunshot and Very, Very, Loud Howl of Pain***_

"Nice Shot Sam" Wick Laughed

"At Least that Sexist, Racist Bastard is Finally Dead and Plus, I've Been Wanting to Do that for 14 Years" Sam Sighed as He Sat Down After Helping Lizzie into a Chair

_**_CHAPTER 5: ASSASSINS AND ITALIANS_**_

_**_2 HOURS LATER_**_

5:00PM

_***Tires Screeching***_

_***Soft Snoring***_

"Lizzie?" Sam Whispered in Her Ear

_***Sleepy Mumbling***_

"We're in Italy Sweetie"

At that, Lizzie's Eyes Shot Open with Lightening Speed

"I'm Sorry? What?" She Yawned

"We. Are. In. Italy" Sam Repeated

_***Door Creaks Open***_

_***Speedily Whooshing***_

"WOOHOO!" Lizzie Cheered as She Dashed Past Sam

_***Heavy Pattering* *Scream of Shock***_

"Oh Yeah, Lizzie!" Sam Called

"I Forgot to Mention, It Might Be Raining"

_***Heavy Panting***_

"You...Think?" She Huffed Angrily as She Dripped Rain Water onto the Inside of the Plane

_**_LATER_**_

_***Ding***_

"So Wick, Where are We Exactly?" Sam asked as He Dropped All of the Bags He was Carrying

_***BANG* *Bullet Ricocheting* *Glass Smashing* *Screams of Fear***_

_***Cartoonish Boinging* *Glass Tinkling***_

"JONATHAN!" Someone Yelled in Anger

"No Business on Continental Grounds!"

"You Guys Go on Up" Wick Told Lizzie as He Handed Her a Keycard "I'll Be Up When I've Dealt with this"

"Sam?" Lizzie asked as She Looked Around for Him

"Sir, Please Get Down from there" Someone asked the Trembling Chandelier

"I-I'm Stuck Up Here" Sam Shook

_***Loud Creaking***_

"Ah-o Shit"

_***Rumbling* *Yell of Fear* *Crashing* *Glass Smashing***_

"There He is" Wick Laughed as He Helped Sam Up

"C'mon Babe, Let's Go Upstairs" Lizzie Whispered in His Ear as She Kissed Him

"Wick, Please, for the Love of God, WARN ME NEXT TIME THERE'S A GUN IN ONE OF MY BAGS!" Sam Yelled as They Walked Towards the Lifts

_**_LATER_**_

_***Knock, Knock***_

"COMIN'!" Sam Called Out as He Pulled His Trousers Up and Hopped to the Door

_***Door Creaks***_

"Sam, Open the Door. Now" Wick Ordered

_***Door Clicks Open***_

"So, What's the Plan, Wick?" Sam asked as the Ex-Hitman Turned Heister as He Sat Down

"An Old Colleague of Mine Just Gave Me the Location of the Nearest Piece of Eden, But there's a Catch" Wick Explained

"And What's that?" Lizzie asked as She Walked into the Room While Pulling on a T-Shirt

"It's 270 Miles Away. At Least" Wick Sighed

"So-o-o, Road Trip?" Sam Smiled

"You Two, Yeah. Me? I'm Gonna Stay, So You Two Enjoy it" He Laughed

"Train?" Sam Offered

"Sure?" Lizzie Guessed

_**_CHAPTER 6: ROAD-TRIP_**_

19.02.28, 10:00AM

_***Train Horn***_

"Lizzie, Guess What?" Sam asked with a Broad Grin on His Face

"What is it Now?" She Sighed

"HONK"

_***Train Horn***_

"HONK"

_***Train Horn Again***_

"You Do Realise that Some of Your 'Jokes' Actually Suck, Yeh Know?" Lizzie Laughed

"Do _YOU_ Realise that there's a Private Toilet Right there?" Sam Shot Back with a Even Wider Grin

"You Read My Mind" She Giggled Back as She Leant in for a Kiss and to Pull Him into the Toilet

_**_3 HOURS LATER_**_

1:00PM

"How Long Do You Think it's Gonna Be Till We Get there?" Lizzie asked as She Snuggled Up Beside Sam

"About 10, Maybe 20 Minutes" Sam Guessed

"So, You Think Maybe We Should Clean, Tidy Up and Get Dressed?" She Laughed

Sam Looked Around the Mess of a Private Room on the Train

"In Maybe 5, 15 Minutes" Sam Chuckled

"Hey-"

"-Hey-" She Giggled

"-Hey, Maybe After We've Finished in Florence, Maybe We Could Go Back to Rome and Check Out the Coliseum and _Actually_ Use Our Vacation Time in and When We Can" Sam Suggested

"And Plus Maybe We Can Try and Retrieve One of the Apples of Eden from Underneath the Coliseum, If It's Still there, that is"

"There's an Apple Underneath. The Coliseum?" Lizzie asked with a Confused Look

"Yeah, Since Roughly the Mid 15th Century" said Sam

"You Remember Me Telling You About Desmond Miles and His Ancestors, Right?

"More or Less, What About Them?" She asked

"Well, His Italian Ancestor, _Ezio Auditore da Firenze_, Which was His Full Name, By the Way, He Found a Total of Three Apples of Eden in His Lifetime and He Hid One of Them Underneath the Coliseum" Sam Explained

"And as Far as I Know, It's Still there"

"_God_, Your Brain is So Damn Sexy" Lizzie Sighed in a Flirtatious Tone as She Kissed Him

_**_CHAPTER 7: FREE-ROAMING_**_

1:20PM

_***Train Horn***_

"Hey Sam, Guess What?" Lizzie Whispered in His Ear

"HONK, HONK!" Sam Laughed

"You're Too Good" She Groaned Softly as They Walked Off the Train

"So, Where Now?" She asked as They Left the Train Station and Started to Walk Around

"I Dunno, Wick Didn't Specify Where We were Supposed to Look, Just to Look in this Area" Sam Explained as He Pulled Up a Holographic Map

"But, Considering _WE BOTH_ Have _Isu_ Blood in Us, Couldn't We Just Track the Pieces of Eden Using One of Our Blood or Something from Our DNA?" Lizzie asked as She Looked at the Map with Sam

"Good Point" He Murmured as He Injected a Needle into Lizzie's Arm

"OW!" She Yelped in Pain

"What the Fracking Fuck?"

"What? You Suggested it" Sam Chuckled

"So, You're Saying that if You Brought Up this Idea, I Could Do this Exact Same Thing to You?" Lizzie Guessed

"Ma-ay-be" Sam said as He Took a Large Step Away from His Fiancée

_***Small, Wet Splat***_

"It Should Be Working Now"

_***Small, Quiet Beeping***_

"The Missing Piece We Need is a Couple of Miles Away, North" He Explained as He Pointed Northward

"It's Just Outside of Town...in a Cave"

"Flooded?" Lizzie Slightly Whined

"I Honestly Dunno, Lizzie, Maybe" Sam Guessed

"Damnit" She Groaned

_**_CHAPTER 8: SPERLUNKING_**_

2:30PM

"Copy that, Bravo Team, See You Soon, Over an' Out"

_***Metallic Click***_

"You Ready?" Sam Smiled as Lizzie

"Ready" She Mumbled as She Walked Around One of the Heavy Rock Pillars with the Repelling Rope

_***Seven Nation Army Plays***_

_***Click, Ignition, Flaring Sound***_

"GERONIMO!" Sam Cheered as He Leapt Off the Edge of the Top of the Cave into the Pitch Darkness of the Cave Formation

_***Whoops***_

_**_30 SECONDS LATER_**_

30 Seconds Later, Lizzie Felt a Tugging on the Rope, Signalling Her to Jump on Down

"Here Goes Nothing" She Groaned as She Jumped Down into the Darkness

"Lizzie, When You Jump, Be Careful, there's Abstergo Troops Down 'Ere, Along with Ol' Shitface" Sam Warned Her as She Slowed Her Decent

"Bravo 3-6 Goin' Dark"

_***Night Vision Activates***_

_***Click, Cock Back***_

"Ready to Engage, Bravo 5-6, You Ready?"

"Ready, Babe" Lizzie Smiled as She Appeared Next to and Did the Same as Him

"What You Doing?"

"We're Waiting" Sam Replied Smugly

"Yeah, for What though?" She asked Again

"Sam, _***Sniff***_ You Ready?" Someone asked through the Comms

"Copy that, Bravo 0-6, We're Ready to Engage" Sam Answered the Person

"Engage on My Mark, Kill All But One" Sam Grunted Softly as He Threw Something Metallic Looking at the Squad of Abstergo Soldiers

_***Enter Sandman Plays***_

"MARK!"

_***Sounds of Silenced Gunfire***_

As the Mysterious Squad of Four Engaged the Private Soldiers of Abstergo, Sam Lunged at One of Them with a Curved Blade

_***Tearing of Flesh* *Muffled Screams***_

"How Many of You are there?" Sam Growled as He Held His Hand Over the Bleeding Soldier's Mouth

The Man Held Up Four Fingers

"Men or Squads?"

Then He Held Up Two Fingers and then the Middle and Ring

"What's that Supposed to Mean?" Sam Continued to Growl as He Let Go of the Man's Mouth

"The _Hunter_"

_**_CHAPTER 9: CAPTURE PLANS_**_

2:35PM

"I've Got a Very Bad, Very Shitty Plan for on How to Deal with this" Sam Announced as He Sliced the Injured Soldier's Throat

"Price, Garrick, You Two will Eliminate the Rest of the Other Squads, We're Gonna Hand Off Our High-Tech Equipment Off to You Two First though"

"Why?" the Soldier Called Garrick asked as Sam and Lizzie Handed Him Their Equipment

"Because, Kyle, I Don't Want _MY_ High-Tech Custom Equipment Being Used By and for Complete Assholes" Sam Explained

"And Lizzie _***Sniff***_ I Would, Uh, Hide the Engagement Ring if I were You" Price Told Her as He Checked His Rifle's Ammo Count

Lizzie Hid the Engagement Ring that Sam Has Gave Her the Year Before and Handed it to Price

"Don't Worry, We'll Keep it Safe for You"

"But, I'm Keeping My Walkman" Sam Smiled

"Why a Walkman, those Things are So Damn Old in this Day and Age?" Garrick asked with a Confused Look on His Face

"Got it Back in _Harran_, Don't Need to Charge it and Plus I've Made Some Modifications to it as Well" Sam Explained as He and Lizzie Reloaded Their M1911s

"Make Sure these Go to Washington D.C to the Gang, Squad B, They'll Know What to Do with 'em" Sam Told Garrick

"Now, Let's Do this"

_**_5 MINUTES LATER_**_

2:40PM

"Look Mate, I'm Not Really Sorry I Have to Do this, But, No Matter How Bullshit it Sounds, it's for the Good of the World, I Know What's Gonna Happen to Ol' Ugly McShittyFuckFace, Sam, Over and Out, Give My Thanks to the Wife and Please Make Sure My Story Gets Out" Sam said through the Phone as He Hung Up

"Who was that?" Lizzie asked as She Placed a Hand on Sam's Shoulder

"Old Friend from Secondary Who Owes Me a Favour" Sam Replied with a Old Faded Smile on His Face

"What You Do for Him?" She asked

"Kind of Got Him and His Wife Together and Kind of Saved His Life with a Mistake I Made Two Years Later" Sam Replied with the Same Smile on His Face

"Now, C'mon, Let's Go Get 'Captured' By Shitface"

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

2:50PM

"OI! CAPTAIN SHITFORFUCKBRAINS! WE'RE OVER HERE!"

"Well, Well, Well, It's the Autistic-" He Began

"Watch it" Sam Warned

"Autistic Freak-Bag" He Finished

"Let's Go, You, Me, Her and Your Squad of Shit-Turds, No Guns, No Tasers" Sam Taunted

"Get 'em" He Ordered

_***Shell Shocked from T.M.N.T Plays***_

At that, Sam Pulled Down a Skull Mask and Lizzie Pulled on a Ghost Mask as the Soldiers Threw Down Their Guns and Tasers and Pulled Out Hunting Knives

_***Batons Clicking***_

And Sam and Lizzie Pulled Out Two Police-Issued Baton Sticks

The First Two Soldiers Went for Sam, Blades Drawn, Going for Quick Lunges and Stabs

"Elite Class, Eh?" Sam Chuckled

"This Should Be Fun"

_***THWACK***_

Sam Whacked the Knife Out of One of the Soldier's Hands, Breaking His Knuckles in the Process and Grabbed the Knife Out of Mid-Air, Slashing the Other Soldier's Thigh and then Threw it at One of Lizzie's Attackers

As the Soldier Fell, Lizzie's Baton was Kicked Out of Her Hand By the Other Soldier and She Raised Her Fists to Attack to Ugly Looking Man as He was About to Drop His Attack onto Her

"You thought You Could Kill Me that Easily, Did You?" She Smiled Grimly as She Blocked the Attack and Disarmed the Man

"Kinda, Yeah" the Stupid-Sounding and Looking Man Groaned

At _that_, Lizzie Kicked Him Away and Attacked Him with a Flurry of Punches and then with a Massive One to Knock Him Out and Pulled the Futuristic Looking Pistol Out of His Holster and Fired Three Shots at the Remaining Soldiers and Threw it to the Ground

"Now, THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL SHELL SHOCKED BI-ATCH!" Sam Boasted

_***Crashing***_

"HANDS ON YOUR HEADS AND GET ON YOUR KNEES! NOW!" One of the Squads Repelling in Ordered at Sam and Lizzie as They Obeyed and Handcuffed

"Who Laughing Now, You Gay Bastard?" the _Hunter_ Boasted Back as He Removed the Masks Sam and Lizzie Wore

"That's the Thing You See, Mate, But this Chick Here" Sam said as He Looked at a Blushing Lizzie

"That's My Wife, You Godforsaken Retarded Bastard" He Spat

_***WHACK***_

"NO!" Lizzie Screamed and Struggled

"YOU. GODFORSAKEN, NO-GOOD _***Struggling***_ GOOD FOR NOTHING. GAY-ASS WANKER"

The _Hunter_ Tutted as He Grabbed Lizzie's Face in His Hand

"That Freak Doesn't Deserve to Live, Let Alone Be with a Beauty Like You, He Doesn't Even Deserve a Hole to Crawl into and Die" He Growled

"Go to Hell" Lizzie Spat at Him

_***THWAK***_

The _Hunter_ Back-Handed Lizzie and Knocked Her Out Cold and She Fell to the Cold, Rock Floor

"Bag 'em, Tag 'em and Take 'em Back to Base, Boys" the _Hunter_ Ordered

"Command's Gonna Want to Meet Him Again"

_**_CHAPTER 10: CALIFORNIA HQ_**_

20.03.28, 11:00AM

_***Loud Yawning***_

"Ow" Sam Winced in Pain as He Flexed His Jaw

"Morning Sunshine" Someone said Loudly in Sam's Face

"Who's the Mutant Jawa?" Sam asked as He Looked Around the Large, Glass-Looking Room

"My Boss, Dickweed" the _Hunter_ Groaned as He Rolled His Eyes

"So, _YOUR_ Boss is a Jawa from _Star Wars_?"

"What the Fuck is a-" the Boss Stammered

"_UTINI_!" Sam Laughed

"What the Fuck is Wrong with this Guy?" the Boss asked with a Really Confused Look on His Face

"Welcome to _My_ Life" the _Hunter_ Groaned

"Oh Screw You, Shitface, I Didn't Just Speak About _Star Wars_ the Whole Time

_***WHACK!***_

The _Hunter_ Punched Sam Round the Face at that Comment...Hard

"Fuck. You. Bi-atch" Sam Pat Blood at the Villain of His Story

"Get the Bastard Outta Here and Put 'im with the Bitch" the _Hunter_ Ordered

"Hey Shitface, Guess What?" Sam Taunted

"What?" He Spat

"Two Things. One: You're a Mother Fucking Cunt and Two: You Suck" Sam Taunted Again

The _Hunter_ Went in to Backhand Sam Round the Mouth, But Sam was Expecting this...

...and He Bit and Latched onto the _Hunter's_ Hand and He Yelped in Pain

"Take this Dog Out of Here. NOW!" the _Hunter_ Ordered the Guards with a Weakening Voice

_***Dragging Sounds***_

_**_5 MINUTES LATER_**_

11:05AM

_***More Dragging Sounds***_

"Are We there Yet?" Sam Groaned as His Knees Started to Bleed

"Please. Shut. The. Fuck. Up" the Guard Groaned as He Opened the Door to the Cell

"Get in there"

"I Really Can't Feel My Knees" Sam Groaned

At that, the Guard Literally Threw Sam into the Cell and Woke Up Lizzie in the Process

"Huh?" She Yawned as She Shot Up

"Oh Hey, Lizzie" Sam Groaned in Pain as She Helped Him onto the Bed

"What Happened to You?" She Slightly Cried Out as She Carefully Checked His Bleeding and Bruised Knees

"Dragged By, Dragged on and _BEEN_ on My Knees for Almost 10 Minutes" He Sighed

"Only if those Spartans were Here"

"_Halo_ or Sparta?" Lizzie Chuckled

"_Halo_. What Would Sparta Spartans Do to a Laser Reinforced Cell?" Sam Laughed as He Wrapped His Arm Round Her Waist

_***Static Buzzing***_

"Oh God" Sam Groaned

_***Static-y Poof***_

"Am I a Voice God?"

The Couple Just Plainly Stared at the Suit of Armour that Literally Just Appeared Out of Thin Air

_***Another Poof of Static***_

"And a 50 Caliber Chaingun, By the Looks of it" Lizzie Guessed

"M6C Sidearm Each Side, MA37 Assault Rifle and M4010 Semi-Automatic Shotgun" Sam Murmured as He inspected the Faded Lime Green and Crimson _Mjolnir_ Spartan Armour

"I'm Guessing You Wore this on _Reach_ in those Stories of Your Side, You Told Me About?" Lizzie Guessed as She Looked Around the Armour

"After I Met Doctor Halsey, Yeah" Sam Blushed Slightly

"And Before?" She asked

"An Old Suit of _S.P.I_, Semi-Powered Infiltration Armour" Sam Explained

"Well, Let's Suit Me Up"

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

"Take a Handgun and Be Ready"

"Copy that, Babe" Lizzie Smiled

"YO WARDEN, LET ME OUT, I NEED TO PISS" Sam Yelled Out of the Energy Cell

_***Cell Beeping***_

"KNOCK, KNOCK BITCHES, TIME TO DIE!"

_***Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Boss Wave Music Plays***_

_***Halo Reach Chaingun Firing***_

_***Klaxon Blaring***_

"KILL 'EM ALL!"

_**_LATER_**_

12:30PM

As Sam and Lizzie Fought Their Way through Abstergo and it's Security Forces, Something Unexpected Happened as They Reached the Artefact Vault

"Ready to Breach?" Sam asked as He Stacked Up Against One Side of the Door

"Ready" Lizzie Replied

As Lizzie's Reply Hit Sam's Ears, He Kicked Open the Door and Slightly Dented it as it Flew Across the Room

_***Groaning***_

"Hands Up, Asshole" Someone Yelled as He Aimed a High-Tech Looking Rifle at Sam's Head

_***Multiple Rifles Clicking***_

_***Screams of Fear***_

"LIZZIE!" Sam Yelled

_***Neck and Knuckles Cracking***_

"You Just Made the Biggest Huge Mistake of Your Lives" He Growled as He Grabbed the M4010 Shotgun that was on His Back

_*__**Cock Back***_

"Eat 12 Gauge, Bitches"

_***Shotgun Firing***_

"Lunch Has Been Served"

_***Loud Thudding***_

"Shouldn't it Be Dinner? _DINNER_ is Served?" a Soldier Managed to Groan as He Slowly Bled Out on the Floor

"Nope, It's Around Lunch Time Right Now, So Yeah" Sam Chuckled

(Elton John and Kingsmen Reference, the Golden Circle)

_***BANG* *SPLAT***_

"Now"

_***Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Click, Cock Back***_

"Let's Go Find Lizzie and Kill Shitface"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT, KIDDO!" Someone Cheered

"I Don't Even Know What to Say to You Anymore, Jack, Honestly" Sam Chuckled Slightly

_**_CHAPTER 11: JETS AND HELOS_**_

1:20PM

_***Klaxon Blaring***_

As Sam Searched through Abstergo and It's Chaotic Halls that was Full of Abstergo Soldiers, the Kidnapped, the Occasional Assassin or Two and He Grabbed the Nearest "Elite" Soldier and threw Him into the Closet Wall

_***THUD***_

"Where's the Chick that I was Captured with?" Sam Demanded as He Held a Knife to the Man's Throat

The Man Stammered in Fear as the Metal of the Blade Threatened His (the Area of the Neck Which Connects the Neck to the Chin, Whatever that's Called)

"B-B-Being T-T-T-Taken B-By t-the _H-H-Hunt-t-t-ter_" He Managed to Stammer as He Shook in Fear

_***Wet Squelch***_ _***Thud***_

As the Corpse of the Soldier Slid to the Floor, Staining the Wall as it Did, Sam Noticed that the Soldier's Helmet was a Pilot's Helmet

_***DING***_

"Lightbulb"

**(**Despicable Me Reference**)**

_**_LATER_**_

2:00PM

"Get Her to the Helo and Take Her to the Cave Where You Found the Artefact" the Boss Ordered

"SIR, YES, SIR!" the Pilots Chanted in Unison as They Started to Jog Off to the Helo

"Hmm, Kid, Look at Ten O'Clock" Jack Told Him through His Helmet

"A Mini Jet with Retractable Wings? Cool!" Sam Mumbled Excitedly as He Activated His Armour's Cloaking Tech and Started to Move Towards, said, Jet

The Jet that Sam and Jack were Talking About, Looked Like an F35, But Much Smaller and Retractable Wings, Custom Paint Job, Kind of Like the One from _Just Cause 4_

"O-o-o-o-oh, You Thinking What I'm Thinking, Jack?"

"I'm Connected to Your Brain, Kid, When You Think of Something, I Hear it, Quite Literally, I Might Add" Jack Grumbled as Sam Climbed into the Jet

_***Jet Engines Flaring Loudly***_

_***Shoot to Thrill By AC/DC Plays***_

"Nice" Sam Almost Cackled as He Cranked Up the Volume

"Let's Fly"

As Sam Pushed the Throttle to the Limit, Jack Let out a Very, Loud Whoop

_***Jet Engines Whooshing***_

"Where We Goin'?" Lizzie asked as Her Handcuffs were Attached to the Slot Between the Helicopter Seats

"Somewhere" the _Hunter_ Replied Flatly

"Where?" Lizzie Smiled Evilly

"Some. Where" He Growled

"Jack, Please Tell Me that there's an Outside Speaker on this Thing and a Horn" Sam Almost Begged

"Yes to Both, Plus a _Thunderstruck_ Horn on the Front, Man, this Guy Loves _**AC/DC**_" Jack Chuckled to Himself

"Jack, Activate the Speaker When We Approach the Helo" Sam Ordered the A.I as They, Literally, Approached the Helo

"LIZZIE! GET READY TO JUMP!"

_***Thunderstruck Beeps***_

_***Hatch Whooshes Open***_

_***Machine Gunfire***_

_***Chinks***_

"TAKE COVER!" the _Hunter_ Yelled as He Dived to Where to Pilots were and the Jet Came Closer

"O-o-o-o-h" Lizzie thought to Herself as She Readied Herself to Jump

The Mini-Jet Whooshed Closer and Closer to the Helo and Lizzie Tensed Her Mussels

"NOW!" Sam Yelled as Lizzie Leaped and Threw Herself into the Seat Behind Sam...Headfirst

_**_CHAPTER 12: BLUES AND FRIENDS_**_

21.03.28, 8:00AM

_***Engines Poof-ing***_

_***Controls Beeping***_

"We're Almost Running on Fumes Here" Sam Commented

"How Far till D.C?"

"Two Miles Out" Lizzie Sighed

"I've Got a Plan, But, You Might Not Like it" Sam Chuckled Slightly as He Handed Her a Pilot's Helmet

"Oh God, No, Sam" Lizzie Groaned as She Placed it onto Her Head

The Mini-Jet Started to Lurch Upwards

"No-No-No-No" She Groaned Softly as She Gripped on for Dear Life on the Support Handles

Sam Had the Idea of Making the Mini-Jet Go into Orbit to Close the Gap Quicker

(True Fact)

_***Gasping Loudly***_

"Calm Down, Sweetie" Sam Tried to Calm His Wife as He Tried to Put His Arm Back to Relax Her

She Sighed Softly at this

_***Engines Vibrating Extremely Loudly***_

"Time for Ten Seconds, Babe"

"Timer for Ten" She Repeated

After 10 Seconds Had Passed, the Mini-Jet Suddenly Started to Dive Almost Straight Down

_***Halo Mjolnir Theme Plays***_

_***Wings Retracting***_

"Get Ready" Sam Warned Her with a Massive Smile on His Face Behind His Visor

"We're Goin' in"

"No-No-No-No" Lizzie Cried Out as She Repeated Herself Almost Endlessly as the Mini-Jet Dived and Dived for Washington D.C

_***EXPLOSION***_

"SHI-I-I-IT" Sam Yelled Over the Noise

"THE ENGINES BLEW INTO OVERDRIVE AND, LITERALLY, BLEW UP!"

"WE'RE GOINNG IN FRYING!" Lizzie Screamed as They Entered the Overture of Washington D.C

_***Radio Crackles***_

"DALLAS, DUKE, ANYONE, WE'RE COMIN' IN HOT AND BOILING" Sam Yelled into the Radio

"Copy that, Kid, We'll Have the Water and Extinguishers Ready" Dallas Replied Back through the Radio

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

8:10AM

"WE GOTTA JUMP, LIZZIE!" Sam Yelled as He Unattached the Hatch

_***Air Whooshing Loudly***_

"HOLD ON!"

Lizzie Held for Dear Life and Hell on Earth was Not Even Close to this Event in Her Life

"**PULL!**"

_***Clicking***_

"A-a-a-a-and, Boom Goes the Dynamite"

_***Loud Whooshing***_

_***Loud Screaming***_

_***Fabric Flopping***_

_***Grunts**_ and _**Groaning***_

"Ow" Sam Rasped

"Welp. We're Somehow Alive"

_**_2 HOURS LATER_**_

10:10AM

"How Long Do You Think We're Gonna Be Up Here for?" Sam Wondered

"Dunno, Have We Even Moved?" Lizzie asked as She Looked Down from the Tall Tree that They were Stuck in

"What'Ya Think that is? Fifteen, Twenty Feet?"

"Dunno, I Expect So" Sam Guessed

"Lizzie, Don't Even Try it, It's Still Tall Enough to Injure Us"

"Hmm-m-m-m" Sam thought to Himself

"Hold on"

_***Loud Gulps***_

"Sam, Don't Even Think About it" Lizzie Gasped in Fear

As Sam Warned Her, He Cut Himself Off of the Parachute and Locked Up His Armour as They Neared the Ground

_***Loud Thud***_

_***Shields Breaking***_

"Sam?" Lizzie asked as She Tried to Flip Him Over

"Guys?!" Dallas Called Out as He and Duke Ran from Around the Corner

"Sam?"

"Is He Dead?" Duke asked as They Finally Managed to Flip Him Over

"Ouch" Sam Rasped through Pain

"Please for the Love of Us, Never Ever, Ever Trust Me About Height Again"

_**_LATER_**_

7:40PM

"Where is He?" Sam asked

"In there" Locke said as He Pointed to an Almost Empty Room

"I'll Be Two Minutes" Sam Told Him as He Walked into the Room

"Sam, No-" Locke Tried to Interject

Sam Flipped Him the Bird as He Entered the Room

(Stuck Up the Middle Finger)

_***Knock, Knock***_

"What's Up Pinocchio?" Sam Chuckled as He Smiled Slightly

"Sam?" the Barely Alive Man Managed to Rasp

"What're You _***Cough***_ Doing Here?"

"_WE'RE_ Here to Save You Old Mate" He Smiled

"We?" Bain asked

"You Remember Lizzie Right?" Sam asked as Lizzie Walked in with a Shy Smile on Her Face

"Hey Bain" She Smiled Softly

"We Got a Present for Ya" Sam Told Him as He Placed Three Objects on his Bedside Table

"_Pieces of Eden_?" He asked

"And the Hand of an Old Bastard from My School Days" Sam Cackled Slightly

_***Soft Wet Splat***_

"We Still Got One More Piece Being Delivered, Right Abo-o-o-o-t Now"

_***Slight Swift Swooshing***_

"And Here it is, the _Ankh_"

"Heals the Sick and the Injured, No Matter How Serious" Quoted Bain

_***Clicking* *Futuristic Beeping***_

As Bain Finished the Quote, the Four Present Pieces of Eden Started to Glow and Connect Via Lights and Holograms

"Ah Crap-Shit" Sam Groaned

"There's a Crystal Skull of Eden?" He Whined

"Sam, You Know What We Have to Do" Lizzie Whispered in His Ear as She Pulled Him Aside

"Yeah, Yeah, I Know, I Know, I Have to Save One of My Oldest Friends, I Get it" Sam Groaned

"Sam-" Bain Started

"Yes, Yes Bain, I Know, We'll Start Tomorrow" Sam Interrupted

"Why Tomorrow?" Locke asked as He Quickly Shut the Door

"We're Tired, We've Had About Two or Three Days without Proper Sleep, I'd Never thought I'd Say this But, I'm So Bloody Tired Right Now" Sam Tried to Explain as He Managed to Yawn

"Now, Good Night and We'll See You Guys in the Fucking Morning"

_**_CHAPTER 13: THE BEGINNING OF THE END_**_

22.03.28, 8:00AM

_***Alarm Beeping***_

"Crap" Sam Groaned as He Threw the Alarm Clock Out the Window and onto the Nearby Road

_***Tires Screeching***_

"Sam?" Lizzie Yawned Sleepily as She Raised Her Head

"What'Ya Do?"

"Alarm Clocks and Me Don't Get Along" Sam Continued to Groan as He Began to Stretch

"Does Anyone or Anything _Mi Amor_?" Lizzie Giggled Softly

"You, the Gang, Alpha, Bravo, Rios, the Cats and Hamsters I Had as a Kid, Luke, Two of My Cousins, My _SECOND_ Cousins, Most of My Mum's Side of the Family, Etc" Sam Listed as He Got Dressed

"Come on, Get Dressed"

Sam Laughed Softly as He Pulled the Covers Off of Lizzie, Like a Magician and Their Trick

"What is it with Us and Sleeping Naked?"

"We're Almost Married Sam, We Should Be Used to Sleeping Naked, Especially Together" Lizzie Argued as She Started to Get Dressed

"Lizzie, I Rarely Slept Naked Growing Up, It's Just Not Natural for Me, I Always Had At Least Boxers on as a Kid"

"Really? Never Slept Naked?" Lizzie asked, Sounding Slightly Shocked

"Nope, But You Now Sound Horny at that" Sam Remarked

"Is that So Wrong?" Lizzie Flirted

"Right Now? Yes, In General? No" Sam Chuckled as He Helped Her Button Up Her White T-Shirt

The World Felt Like it Slowed Down for the Couple and They Kissed Softly

"Lizzie, You Must Know and Remember Something Crazy, Fucking Important" Sam Told Her as He Held Her Shoulders

"And What's that Babe?" She asked

"You Must Trust Me, No Matter What and I Would, WILL and am Doing Right Now" Sam Told Her as He Looked into Her Soft, Piercing Blue Eyes

_***Knocking***_

"You Guys Ready to Go?" Hoxton asked as He Peeked into the Room

"Yeah" Sam Smiled as He Looked at His Old Friend

"Let's Get Outta Here"

_**_CHAPTER 14: BACK AGAIN AND LANDINGS_**_

4:00PM

"So Hox, Where We Going then?" Sam asked the Fellow British Heister

"London Abstergo HQ" Hoxton Told Him

"I've Been there Once as a Kid, with the Damn Family and a Old Friend" Sam Told Them

"How was-" Lizzie Started

"IT SUCKED!" Sam Cut Her off

"Why?" She asked

"I Had to Leave My Home and My Sofa" Sam Groaned as He Held His Head in His Hands

"I Don't Even What to Say About that" Lizzie Sighed as She Threw Her Arms Up in Slight Frustration

"I'm Just Glad to Back Home in the U.K" Sam Laughed Maniacally

"It's a Little Cold, Don't You Think?" Lizzie asked as She Rubbed Her Arms

"It's Ten Degrees" Hoxton Scoffed

"I Mean It's Colder in the Town I Grew Up in, London is Three Times Hotter, Ten Times Hotter in the Summer" Sam Argued

"Bullsh – Ten Degrees, Really?" Lizzie asked

"Yeah" Sam and Hoxton Agreed in Unison

"And It's Even Colder in the Evenings and the Nights of the Spring and Summer" Sam Added

"Sam, We're Still in the Plane!" Lizzie Raised Her Voice

The Whole Room of the Plane was silent for a Few Seconds

_***Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap***_

"So...Should We Go?" Sam asked Awkwardly

"I Think that's Best" Lizzie Agreed

"How Far are We from the HQ then?" Sam asked the Heister as They Left the Plane

"About Ten Miles" He Told them

"That's Not So Bad" Lizzie Smiled

"More or Less" Hoxton Finished

"So Ten to Twenty More Miles then?" Sighed Sam

_***Loud, Metallic Thud***_

"You Got a Tank?" Hoxton asked as He Slapped Sam in the Back of the Shoulder

"No" Sam said Flatly

"I Got You Two a Hover Tank with a Railgun and Shields"

And at the Reveal of the Shielded, Railgun, Hover Tank, the Pair were Speechless

_**_4 HOURS LATER_**_

8:00PM

"You Guys Ready for this?" Sam asked the Pair in the Tank

"It's Gonna Be More Heavily Defended than California, Cause A. They Know We're Coming and B. It's the U.K"

_***Charging Up***_

"FIRE!"

_***Railgun Firing***_

"CHA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-RGE!"

_***Alarm Blaring***_

_***Bullets Firing and Ricocheting***_

"I'll Meet You Guys in the Command Centre" Sam Yelled Inside the Tank as He Leapt Off it and Full on Sprinted Towards the Base, Firing His Rifle as He Did So

_**_1 ¾ HOURS LATER_**_

"Code?" Sam Muttered to Himself as He Looked at the Keypad to the Locked Door in Front of Him and Saw a Yellow Post-it Note Above it

"P.D.2.R.A.L? That's a Little Random" He thought as He Opened the Door with the Weirdly Odd Password

_**_15 MINUTES LATER_**_

10:00PM

_***Door Slams Open***_

Sam Raised and Aimed His Rifle at the Doorway

"C'mon, get in 'ere" Sam Told the Person in the Doorway

"Where's Hox?"

"He Went Off and Made a Distraction for Us to Escape" Lizzie Told Him

"You Got the Intel?"

"Right Here" Sam said as He Held Up a Small, Red Hard Drive in His Hand

_***Beeping***_

"Ah Shit" Sam Yelled as He Ran Over to Lizzie and Covered Her with His Own Body to Protect Her

_***Hissing***_

"Cover Your Eyes" He Told Her

_***Explosion* *Silenced Gunfire***_

_***Click***_

"Surprise" Sam Chuckled as He Let Go of a Flashbang Grenade at the Gang of Soldiers

_***BANG***_

"RUN!" He Yelled as He Grabbed Lizzie's Arm and Ran for it

_**_3 HOURS LATER_**_

23.02.28, 1:00AM

_***Hologram Running***_

"So, that's it?" Lizzie asked Softly

"The Item that's Gonna Save Bain" Hoxton Started

"In Near the Place Where I Went to Secondary School" Sam Groaned

"I Know the Place, It's in Wye"

"Why?" Lizzie asked

"Why What?" Sam asked Back

"You said in in Why, Why What?" Lizzie said

"Oh-h, Wye as in W-Y-E, Not W-H-Y" Sam Corrected Her

"So, What's the Plan, Kid?" Hoxton asked Sam

"Hox, You Go Back to D.C and Get the Rest of the Gang and We'll Go to Wye and Get this Over and Done with and Remember, Bain's Only Got Four Days, Now Go. GO! Time Waits for No One, Not Even for Outlaws and Legends" Sam Ordered

1:30AM

_***Engine Revving***_

"YE-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" Sam Cheered as He Revved the Warthog Engine at Full Speed

"MUST. YOU GO. SO. FAST?" Lizzie Groaned Between Landings

"YES!" Sam Yelled

"BAIN'S ONLY GOT FOUR DAYS, IT TAKES TWO – SIX HOURS AT FULL SPEED TO GET FROM WHERE WE WERE TO WYE AND THEN HOX HAS GOT 16 HOURS TO GET TO THE STATES A DAY TO GET TO THE SAFE HOUSE AND BACK AND THEN TWO HOURS TO USE THE STUFF!"

The Warthog Creaked as it Hit the Ground Repeatedly

"AND YOU'RE SURE THAT THIS JEEP THING CAN HANDLE THIS SPEED AND CRASH LANDINGS?" She Screamed in Fear

"ANY LANDING YOU WALK AWAY FROM, IS A GOOD LANDING" Sam Told Her

And for the Next Four Hours at Max Speed they Bounced, Crashed, Screamed in Fear and Cheered Maniacally, All the Way to Wye

_**_4 ½ HOURS LATER_**_

6:00AM

_***Engine Stalling***_

"Welp" Sam Groaned

"We're Here"

_***Sounds of Puking***_

"I _***Puking***_ Hate You _***More Puking***_ So Much _***Heaving***_ Some Times" Lizzie Gasped in Between Breaths

"It was Worth it, Wasn't it?" Sam asked with a Broad Grin on His Face

"We're Here, Aren't We?"

She Flipped Him the Bird as She Passed Out in the Passenger Seat After Wiping Her Mouth

"I Love You too Babe" He Sighed

_**_5 MINUTES LATER_**_

6:05AM

"Ah Crap" Sam Groaned as He Walked Back to the Warthog with His Head Hung in Disappointment

"What?" Lizzie asked

"I've Never Seen this Particular Mountain from Behind Before" Sam Told Her

"Like We've Never Done it from Behind?" Lizzie Smirked

_***Soft Slap on Fabric***_

"Well, that's Part Way Done" Sam Chuckled

"Do You Wanna Go _ALL_ the Way if and When We Get Up there?" She Flirted as Sam Handed Her a Grapple Hook and She Wrapped it Round Her Waist and Handed it Back to Him

"Hold on, Babe" Sam Warned Her as He Gripped onto the Mountainside

"For W-h-a-a-a-a-t?" She Screamed as They Went Leaping Up the Mountainside

_**_10 MINUTES LATER_**_

6:15AM

"I Think I Pulled a Muscle" Sam Managed to Rasp as Lizzie Quickly Managed to Remove the Spartan Armour He was Wearing

"Does it Hurt?" Lizzie asked Sympathetically as She Searched His Body for the Pulled Muscle

And as Lizzie Found the Pulled Muscle, Sam Groaned Loudly in Pain as Her Hands Found a Dark Purple Bruise Around His Ribs

"How Bad?" He Groaned

"You Must've Whacked it on the Way Up" She Guessed as She Tried to Open Her Backpack While in Panic Mode

"Lizzie, Calm the Hell Down" Sam Softly Told Her as He Softly Rubbed Her Hand

"Sam-" Lizzie Started

"-Lizzie" He Cut Her Off

"I was Gonna Say I Found it" Lizzie Muttered as She Held Up a Medical Bag

"Well, Pass the Ice Bag-Thingy and a Bandage then" Groaned Sam as He Tried to Sit Up

"Sam, Let Me. You're in too Much Pain" She Told Him as She Pushed Him Back Down Slowly

_**_1 HOUR LATER_**_

7:15AM

"Ow" He Rasped

"Sam. It's Been Over an Hour, How Does it Still Hurt?" Sighed Lizzie

"I Dunno, How the Hell am I Supposed to Know" Sam Groaned

"Well, Now what?" Lizzie asked as She Sat Down Next to Sam

"We Wait" Sam Replied

"For?" Lizzie asked Again

"Ten Hours, then the Cave will Open"

_**_CHAPTER 15: SANDMAN PART ONE_**_

7:15PM

_***Snoring***_

"Three, Two, One" Sam Mouthed as He Stared at His Watch and Held Up the Fingers as He Counted Down After He Finished Tying Up His Combat Boots

_***Loud, Deep Rumbling***_

"Huh?" Lizzie Mumbled as She Shot Up from Her Bag-Pillow

"Get Ready, We Move in Five" Sam Told Her as He Handed Her a Pistol

"Only Two Clips?" She asked

"Three, there's One Already One in there" Sam Told Her Flatly

"What's with that?" Laughed Lizzie

"It's Because, You Both Got Some Extra Firepower" Someone Chuckled from Behind Them

And the Couple Looked Behind Them

"And More on the Way"

"What's Up Guys" Sam Laughed Wildly as He Embraced the Group of Four

"You Guys Ready?" Dallas asked Them as He Pulled Down His Infamous Clown Mask

"Well, I am at Least" Sam Scoffed as He Entered the Entrance of the Cave

"S-Sam, I'm Gonna Stay Up Here" Lizzie Stammered

"Fine, Chains You Gonna Stay Up Here as Well?" Sam asked the Trigger-Happy Heister

"U-h-h-h-h" the Heister Replied

And as the Noise from the Heister Continued, Sam Shot Him a Stern Look

"Fine, I'll Stay Up Here with Lizzie" Chains Groaned through His Strained Teeth

"Well, C'mon then, Let's Go" Sam Cheered as He Led the Charge into the Cave, Loading His Rifle as He Marched

"What's the Real Reason, Lizzie?" Chains asked Her with a Strange Look on His Face

"You Must _NOT_ Tell Anyone About this, Especially _SAM_" She Told Him

"Fine, Sure, Why Not" Chains Groaned

"I _Might_ Be Pregnant"

_**_CHAPTER 16: SANDMAN PART TWO_**_

"How Long Does Bain Have?" Sam asked as the Group Ran through the Near Endless Cave Tunnels

"Four Hours. Tops" Dallas Told Him as They Made a Turn into a Dead End

"Crap"

"Wolf?" Sam asked the Bald Heister as He Pulled Out a Massive Handful of Explosives

"How Did You Know He Had C4?" Dallas Questioned

"C'mon!" Sam Scoffed as He Helped Wolf Set Up the C4

"It's Wolf. He _ALWAYS_ Has Explosives on Him, Especially C4"

"Back Up" Wolf Ordered Them as They Finished

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Sam Yelled Maniacally as He Set Off the Explosives

As the Smoke Cleared, the Smaller Version of the Gang, Saw that the Abstergo Team was Already there

"HOW!?" Sam Screamed in Confusion

"We Had a Drill Team" One of the Soldiers Replied with a Large, Smug Grin on His Face as He Pointed the Massive Hole in the Side of the Cave

"That's the Way Where _OUR_ Entrance is" Sam Sighed

"How the Shit? Jus-Just How?"

_***Guns Cocking***_

"We've Done this Whole Thing More than Twice, Sam" the _Hunter_ Groaned "How About You Just Give Up this Time?"

"Nope" Sam Laughed as He Flipped Him the Bird and Aimed His Rifle at the Near Battalion of Elite Abstergo Soldiers

"I Wouldn't Do that, if I were You" the _Hunter_ Smirked from Behind His Mask as He Stepped to the Side, Revealing a Tied Up Lizzie and Chains

"Son of a _Pendejo_" Sam Swore to Himself

"So, I was Right then? About the Directional Thing?"

The _Hunter_ Ignored the Question and Moved Started to Forwards Along with the "Elite" Abstergo Battalion, Drowning Lizzie and Chains in a Sea of Black and White Lined Uniforms

"Ps-s-t, Chains" Lizzie Whispered as the Battalion Moved Forward

"Yeah?" He Replied

"_You Free_?"

"Nah, You?"

"About Five Minutes Ago, Just Waiting for My Chance" She Smiled as She Got Up

"Well, Free Me then!" He Jealously Whined

"_Not Yet, Can't_"

"Why Not?"

"_No Keys and Got My Hands Full_"

"With What?"

"_The Crystal Skull of Eden_"

"Pieces of Eden are Near Unbreakable, Use it to Free Me"

"Good Point" She Agreed as She Started to Attack the Handcuffs with the Crystal Skull

_***Metal Breaking***_

"How About this Shitface?" Sam Began to Offer

"We Let You Have the _Piece of Eden_, But _HAVE TO_ You Let Us Go Free with Our Lives..."

"It's a Good a Deal I'm Gonna Get from Someone Like You, So Deal..." the _Hunter_ Groaned in Frustration

"..._ALL_ of Us" Sam Repeated

"...FINE" the _Hunter_ Stressed with Gritted Teeth as He Ordered the "Elite" Battalion to Release Lizzie and Chains, Even though They were Already Out of Their Bonds

"U-h-h-h-h-m, Hi?" Lizzie Laughed Nervously, Looking Slightly Embarrassed

"Lizzie, Give 'em the Skull and Let's Get Outta Here" Sam Told Her as One of the Soldiers Snatched the Skull from Lizzie's Hands

"Sam!" Dallas Snapped in a Hushed Tone

"Trust Me on this One Dallas" Sam Told Him

"Have I Ever Steered You Guys Wrong Before?"

"Yes, More than Once" Hoxton Snapped at Him as Lizzie and Chains Managed to Walk Over to Their Side

_***GUNSHOT Echoing***_

As the Bullet Whooshed through the Air, Sam Realised that the Bullet was Going to Hit Lizzie, But He was to Slow to React and Push Her Out of the Way...and it Hit Her in the Shoulder, Sending Her to the Floor in a Small Puddle of Blood in Screams of Pain, Sam Watched Her Drop to the Ground in a Slump as Chains Dived to Catch Her and Rage Flowed through Sam's Mind, Blood, thoughts and Veins and with a Loud, Mighty Roar of Rage and Pain, He let Out a Mighty Push of an Invisible Force at the Entire Battalion of Abstergo, Sending All of Them Flying at the Cave Wall, Impaling Some of Them on the Jagged Rocks of the Wall

"Holy Shit" Sam Gasped to Himself

"Holy Shit" Lizzie Gasped to _HERSELF_

"Holy Fucking Shit" Hoxton Chuckled with Wide Eyes

"Oh Fuck" the _Hunter_ Groaned

As the Whole Room was Stunned at the Sight of What Just Happened, Sam Dashed and Dived for the Crystal Skull

"WICK! THINK FAST!" Sam Yelled as He Threw the Crystal Skull at the Ex-Hitman Turned Heister, Who Had Just Entered the Cave

"What?" He asked as He Almost Juggled the Crystal Skull as it Landed in His Arms

"RUN! ALL OF YOU!" Sam Ordered the Gang and Lizzie as He Used the Invisible Force Again to Separate the Two Opposite Forces

_***Sad Music Playing***_

"SAM! NO!" Lizzie Screamed in Protest as Chains Held Her Back and Pulled Back Out of the Cave

"GO! NOW! ALL OF YOU!" Sam Repeated as He Used Even More Force to Push Them Back

_***Loud Rumbling***_

"NO!" Lizzie Cried Out as She was Pushed onto Her Back Outside of the Cave with Tears Flowing Down Her Face

"I Love You" Sam Mouthed as Lizzie Sat Up, Just in Time to See the Cave Entrance Collapse

"NO-O-O!" Lizzie Cried Out Again, Even More Tears Flowing

_**_BACK INSIDE THE CAVE_**_

"Now it's Just Us, Mother Fucker" Sam Growled at the _Hunter_

_***Put it on the Line By the Heavy Plays***_

Sam Charged at the Hooded and Masked Figure, Pushing the Rest of the "Elite" Battalion to Their Deaths as He Ran at Him

_**_BACK OUTSIDE THE CAVE_**_

"Did that Just Happen?" Chains asked

"Yep, that Just Happened, My Friend" Dallas Answered as He Turned to Comfort the Sobbing Lizzie

"You Ok?" He asked

"What Do You Think?" Lizzie Snapped, Gently Wiping the Tears Off Her Face

"Look, I Get it But, You Can't Just Stay Here Grieving the Kid" Dallas Explained to Her as He Kneeled Down Next to Her

"So, You Gonna Come with Us and Go Help and Hopefully Save Bain, or Just Stay Here and Grieve?"

As Dallas Finished His Sentence, Lizzie Felt a Pulsing Sensation in Her Throat and it was Moving Upwards, and Fast and Lizzie Leapt for the Edge of the Cliff

_***Puking Sounds***_

_***The Star Plays***_

And the Members of the Gang that was there, Groaned and Winced in Disgust

"Son of a Bitch, He Actually thought this One through for Once" Hoxton Laughed

"For Once" Chains Joined in

_**_EPILOGUE_**_

_**_8 MONTHS LATER_**_

Eight Months Have Passed Since Sam "Sacrificed" Himself for Lizzie, Bain and the Gang.

Whatever was Left of Bain's Criminal Soul was Saved, His Physical Body Couldn't Be Saved, But Using the Mayan Pyramid Underneath the White House and After Killing the Dentist, Bain's Soul was Transferred to the P.O.T.U.S (President of the United States), the Payday Gang Went Their Separate Ways, Hoxton Pulled Some Strings and Managed to Get Lizzie Knighted By the Monarch of England for Her Service and for Her and Sam Saving the World and the Whole Gang and Lizzie Managed to Get a Statue of Sam Erected (Goddamn it, Grow Up) in South West London and in Sam's Home Town and a Month Later, With the Help of Her Older Twin Siblings, Lizzie Gave Birth to Twins, Sam's Twins. A Boy and a Girl on January 25th 2029.

_**_UNKNOWN LOCATION_**_

"_Wake, Wake, Dickshit_"

_***Gate Opens***_

"If You Knew Me as a Kid, You Would Know Not to Wake Me When I'm Sleeping or Ever to Piss Me Off" the Figure Mumbled

"_Oh Really?_" the Guard Threatened as He Went in to Strike the Lying Figure

Then, in a Flash, the Lying Figure Quickly Stabbed the Guard in the Ribs and then Sent Him Flying into the Wall Outside the Cell

"Yes Really, Mother Fucker" the Figure Smirked

_***Back in Black By AC/DC Plays***_

Then the Figure Walked Out of the Shadows of the Blackened Prison Cell and into the Light, Revealing His Face

"I'm Back, Bitches" Sam Smiled Evilly as He Threw the Blade to the Ground and Walked Off into the Darkness Again, Going Further of the Facility


End file.
